Don't get caught
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: What happens when two people get tired of there loved ones cheating on them and decided to find out what its like to cheat. Bella wants to know what it's like to be the other woman and Emmett wants two know what it feels like to cheat.
1. The secert life i live

.The secret life I live.

Point of View: Bella

Lemons: No

Author's Note: This story conation's drug use. I do not own Any characters.

Review: Yes, Please I would love it if you would give me some feed back thank you.

"_Isabella your so stubborn sometimes. Why do I even bother arguing with you!" _Edward shouted over his shoulder as he walked away from me. He has known me all my life and he still acted surprised about how stubborn I was. I love my older brother but he needed to just get over it already. I was more out spoken then him. I don't back down for anyone.

"_Edward get over your self already!" _I yelled back laughing. _"You will never win Big brother. I'm just to special"_

"_Special huh? Yea id say you are special. Special ed." _Jasper said as he laughed watching TV from the living room.

"_Shut up Jasper!" _I snapped at him walking to the stairs. I hated living with boys. They needed to get girlfriends already. They both had to much time on there hands, Witch they used to bug the hell out of me, their baby sister. I mean I couldn't even go on a date with out them asking a million and one questions. They practically have guys sign a contract to go out with me, It's stupid. I'm 20 and can handle my self. It was annoying sometimes, I love them but dam I hated their way of loving me. A few minutes later I herd someone knocking on my door. I quickly put my head phones on try to ignore who ever it was. My door pushed open, I looked up annoyed. It was my cousin James. I took one ear piece out, raising my eyebrow at him, warning him not to give me any crap right now.

" _What do you want James?" _His upper lip curled upward into an amused smirk.

"Can't I just say hi to my favorite Little cousin." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be cute.

"Your only a few months older then me James. I'm your only Little cousin!" I said moving over so he could sit on the bed next to me.

"Yea but your still my favorite. Look I Just came to see if you wanted to hangout with me and some friends tonight. You could Bring your secret Boyfriend." He playfully punched me. I laughed at him pushing him back.

"_Who is all going?" _I asked him even though I knew the answer. He always hung out with the same people.

"_Well It's You and your Boyfriend, Me, Vic, and Alice with her brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rose. I think Jared might come but im not sure." _I cut him off.

"_Who is Alice, Emmett, and Rose?" _I asked never hearing their names before.

"_Some people I meet at a club awhile back. There cool. I think you'll like them." _James was laying down on my bed looking up at me, Waiting for my answer.

"_Fine, Let me ask Tyler what he is doing tonight? Wait what are we doing?" _I was really only going to go to see Tyler. I missed him, We don't really get to see each other very much. He is always busy with work and school.

"_Were going to the Over Drive, That new club that opened on 4__th__ and Milliken." _He sat up looking at me like he wanted to say something.

"_Say it James! Whatever it is just say it!" _I knew him to well, I could read him like a book, He was the same way with me.

"_It's just, Look I only meet Tyler that one time but he seems kind of, well um not your type." _I was surprise he brought it up cause he usually kept his thoughts to him self.

"_I don't really have a type. But what makes you say that?" _I asked curiously Because to me Tyler was great. He was someone I thought my family would like.

"_Well your just not really your self around him. Your not as hyped and excited. Your too calm, Like you hold back around him." _I couldn't help to laugh at him..

"_James. That was just cause I was nerves for you to meet him. I really like him. I'm planning on introducing him to my brothers soon. I think they are really going to like him.."_

"_yea don't hold your breath kiddo." _He said rubbing the top of my head messing up my hair. _"be ready by 8. I'll pick you up." _He walked out the room. I fixed my hair and reached for my phone. I texted Tyler.

[_**Hey Ty, wanna go out with me and my cousin tonight?] **_I waited for his response. He always took forever to write back. So I went down stairs and started dinner. The guys try cooking but they just don't get it, It's sad really. They burn cereal. Don't ask how!

_**[sorry babe I gotta big paper due. But you have fun] **_Tyler was so dedicated to his school work. I knew when Jasper and Edward meet him they would like him. He had a good head on his shoulders. Tyler was the first guy I was bring home that I was sure of. I knew they would get along with him because they always say they want me to be with someone who had a "life Plan" I know they are weird but they worried about my future more then I did.

**[ That's ok, Good luck with your paper. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?]**

"_So your going out with James and Victoria tonight?" _Jasper asked leaning his elbows on the counter top, in the kitchen. I looked up from my phone.

"_Yea I am. why?" _Avoiding eye contact with him.

"_No reason just making small talk. Were you guys going?" _Small talk my ass. I knew what he was doing. He always did this, this was his way of trying to gather information from me. It's nice to have a protective family but it sucked to have over protective brothers who would make me carry mace with me every where I went.

"_Just going to some club to dance. Don't worry James will keep an eye on me." _I looked up at him to read his expression. He was smiling.

"_I know he will. I'm not worried about that._" I was still looking at him trying to figure out what he was up too. Jasper continued watching me cook, I just ignored him. After Dinner was done and we ate I went to get ready. It was a bit cold outside so I wore my black leggings with my boots, with a tight crème shirt that hugged all my curves of my body. I loved how it looked on me. I loved going out with James, He was protective but he was only protective when I needed it. Other then that we would have a great time parting together. James was kind of like my best friend. He knew everything about me. He was the only person I trusted with all my secrets mostly because I knew all of his.

"_Isabella! Lets go Vic Is waiting for us already!" _I herd James shouting from down stairs. I grabbed my purse and checked myself in the mirror one last time before running down the stairs.

"_Ok I'm ready!" _I was already walking out the door but Edward stopped me.

"_So when will you be home? And were exactly are you guys going?" _I let out a sigh and looked at James for help.

"_Im going to crash here tonight We should be home around 2:30. And it's a club over on 4th and Milliken. Were late so call us if you need anything" _He walked out the door in a rush, I followed behind him. The Guys don't give me as hard of a time when I'm with James, they trusted him. I mean he is family after all.

"_So where are we meeting your guy at?" _James asked as soon as I shut my door.

"_Were not, He has homework" _I looked at my phone checking for a new message. I already knew when he was doing homework he didn't let anyone bug him but I thought he would have at least answered my question about tomorrow.

"_Oh that sucks. What a nerd. "_James said as he pulled away from the house and speed of to the club. About half way there he reached into the glove box of his car and pulled out a tiny bag. _"Wanna take a skittle now?" _I smirked at him.

"_Hell yea what kind are they?" _I took the bag of ecstasy from his hand. I pulled one out looking at the tiny pill in my hand. I only did this with James and we only did it on special occasions_. "So what are we celebrating cuz?" _

"_It's Emmett's Birthday. You'll meet him there. He is a chill ass guy. I think you'll like him. His sister Alice, She is just as crazy as you. So tonight should be a fun night." _I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed it with some water that James handed me. The rest of the way we listened to music. When we finally got in the club We went up to the V.I.P section. Were I saw Jared with Emily. There was also a short Girl with a short dress on standing next to a tall blonde girl who was looking around like she was lost. The short girl was so tiny she almost looked like a pixy fairy. She was dancing around with a drink in her hand, She looked like a fun person.

"_Isabella! You came!" _Jared ran over to me and gave me a choking hug. He was oversized. I mean he over toward me by a good foot or two.

"_Were really going to party tonight now that your here" _I laughed at him he was clearly already rolling. Emily came over dancing and singing along with the words of whatever song was playing, opening her arm for a hug. James motioned for me to come over to him. There was a guy standing next to him. He was Tall but not over towering like Jared. He was wearing dark slacks with a nice dark button up shirt rolled to his sleeves. His arm muscles were showing throw his shirt. You could tell just by looking at him that he worked out. He had the cutest Dimples, that brought attention to his eyes. They were a light brown, Almost golden. His hair was black and cut short.

"Earth to Bella!" James was waving his hand in my face, laughing. I shock my head.

"What?" I said looking away from Emmett. I didn't even relies I had already made my way over to them.

"_This is Emmett, It's his birthday" _James shouted over the music.

"_Hi Emmett. I'm Isabella. Happy birthday" _He laughed and shook my hand. He introduced me to his Girlfriend Rosalie and sister Alice. I was starting to feel my Pill so I went to get some water then meet everyone out one the dance floor. I was having a great time. Alice was really fun. She could really dance, we were having fun trying to out do each others dance moves. The only one who seemed kind of out of place was Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. She didn't really dance, she watched Emmett like a hawk though. I dances a few songs with Jared but I ended up getting really hot, I needed some air.

"I'll be right back!" I yelled to James. He just Nodded his head. I walked away going out to the smokers area. I leaned against the wall outside, feeling my heart pound in my chest to the beat of the song. No one was out side, I enjoyed the view up here. I took my phone out to check my calls, there was a missed call from Tyler but I couldn't call him when I was like this. I wasn't sure what he would think so I put my phone away. A song came on that I really liked. I wasn't sure if it was the pill or just that I was having fun, But I started to dance outside by my self.

"_You're a good dancer! You got some hot moves!" _I jumped at the sounded of a deep husky voice. I turned around Emmett was standing there with a wide grin.

"_Yea your pretty good yourself but I could make you better." _I winked at him being serious. I loved dancing it was my passion.

"Oh I don't know about that, I'm the best, no one can drop it like I can" I started to laugh at Emmett. He handed me his drink.

"_What are you doing out here?" _He asked walking over to the railing were I stood.

"I needed some air. It's hot in there" I said pointing behind him to the club.

"_Yeah it is." _Emmett looked at me from the corner of his eye. _"So were is your boyfriend? I though James said you were bring one." _Why dose it matter to him. I don't even know him, I wondered to myself. I looked over at Emmett.

"_He had some paper due, so he stayed home to work on it." _I watched Emmett's face pull into confusion.

"_Well he must need the extra study time, he can't be that smart, I mean after all I would never let my sexy ass girl friend go to a club, pop a pill with out me. Maybe he should study harder. Ask him if he needs a tutor in keeping your girl 101" _He winked at me before walking back inside. My heart was beating fast. What a cocky asshole, Who is he to judge Tyler, He doesn't even know him or me for that matter. Tyler was a good boyfriend we just needed to spend more time together. I don't know how long I was out there thinking about what Emmett said, For some reason it bugged me.

"_Are you ok Bella? James is looking for you." _Emily's voice broke my train of thought.

"yeah I just needed some air, were is he?" I asked getting up, Emily lead the way back to the V.I.P section.

I saw James and went up to him, he looked stressed out.

"_Whats up cuzo?" _I laughed and took his drink finishing it.

"_Were the hell did you go?" _He sounded nerves now.

"_Just outside why?" _He was looking at me intently.

"_Are you still rolling?" _His reaction was scaring me.

"_Yeah why?" I _asked looking at him wide eyed.

"_Ok don't panicky I got you ok but" _This isn't good, I started to breath harder then I needed to. _"Jasper and Edward are here. They went to go get drinks." _

"_oh shit!" _I yelled at him looking around for them_. "What the fuck are they doing here" _I said smacking his arm really panicking now.

"_I don't know they just walked in. it's ok though just go with Alice and Emmett to dance. Don't worry about anything else, I'll take care of it" _Oh yea that was easy for him to say. If they found out I was Rolling I would be dead, They would kill us both.

"_Come on Bella." _Alice took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I looked around looking for Jasper and Edward, Emmett was already there dancing with Emily and Victoria.

"_Who you looking for?" _Emmett asked dancing in front of me now.

"_My brothers are here." I _said in his ear, he smiled at me.

"_oh don't worry about that cutie we got you" _He just called me cute didn't he? I felt like a little girl right now. I couldn't move he was fucking hot. But then Alice completely distracted me, I some how got lost in the moment forgetting about my brothers.

"_Hey were is your girlfriend?" _I asked Emmett as the song ended and the new one began.

"_She is a lame ass, She wasn't feeling good or so she say's" _He said rolling his eyes.

"_I should give her how to keep your man 101."_ I said to him in a mocking tone and a sexy smirk, He nodded his head and laughed moving closer to me so we could dance. The two of us ended up sticking by each other the whole night, I loved how he danced, He wasn't as perverted like most guys were.. I didn't even see Jazz or Ed once the whole night. When the club started to close James came over to me.

"_Hey Were having an after party at your house. Here take this." _He handed me another pill. I fiercely shook my head.

"_Are you fucking crazy?" _I looked at him dumb founded. Emmett was next to him laugh nodding yes to my question. I rolled my eyes

"_Don't worry their trashed. Listen Edward took one, Your good he wont be able to tell your n anything. Jasper is just really drunk thanks to Alice, Your good Cousin, You trust me right?" _I took the pill out of his hand looking at it thinking about it.

"_Come on it's my birthday lets party! You know you want to I can see it in your eyes. Do it as a birthday gift to me!" _Emmett said standing next to James. So I took the pill. James handed me water laughing. I looked at James.

"_Wait Edward did what?_ I asked just no processing what James had said.

"_Just go with it Lil mama!" _Emmett said as we walked out of the club. Jasper was drunk talking to Alice.

"_I think they like each other." _I said to Emmett, He was watching them leaning against James car. _"He needs a girlfriend" _I said looking over at them, we both laughed. _"who is driving James?" I _with a shiver waiting to get in the car.

"Emily." James said unlocking the door. Emmett ,James ,Emily ,And ,I got in one car. Then Jared, Edward, got into Jared's car And Alice drove Jasper and Victoria. The car was loud and I was in the back with Emmett. I couldn't sit still in my seat. I was dancing around, talking about different things all at once. I was really hyped up. James was looking back at me then to Emmett he said.

"_Didn't I tell you my cousin was crazy?"_ They both laughed looking over at me I didn't care I was on a good ass roll.

**Author's Note: How did you guys like this first chapter? Please let me know what you think. It only takes a minute to leave a comment about the story.**


	2. After Party

After party

Point of view: Bella

Lemons: no

Author's note: This chapter is a little short but that's because I wanted you to get a feel for Bella personality.

**I own nothing of Twilight!**

When we got out the car at the house Edward ran up to me with a huge grin on his face. I had to laugh at him. He tackled me making me fall back into Emmett who pushed us off him.

"_Isabella my baby sister I love you so much I really do you're my little sister and I'm so sorry we fight. Why do we fight let's just never fight ever again ok?" _He was hugging me chewing on his lip. This had to be his first time rolling. I knew after the pill wore off he would be back to his old self, I didn't want to upset him so I played along.

"_Edward I love your stubborn ass to and will never fight again." _I had my arm around his waist walking with his arm around my Shoulder. I herd James and Jared laughing in back of us. We walked inside, Edward pushed Jasper out of the way then right away he turned around.

"_I'm sorry man that was mean. Hey guess what?" _Jasper played along with him too.

"_Don't worry about it man what's up?" _He was amused by Edward.

"_Isabella and I are never fighting again. Wanna join are pack?" _I looked at jasper and we both laughed.

"_Sure Eddie, Here want some water?" _Jasper took my bottle from me handing it to Edward.

"_Oh wow water sounds so good right now" He drank the whole bottle "Shit Isabella! I'm so sorry, I drank your water." _I laughed at him.

"_it's ok Edward. Want some more?" _

"_You would do that for me?" _he asked surprised_. "You really are a great sister." _I took the bottle and went in the kitchen laughing at him.

"_Wow your brother is fucking hilarious." _Emily said standing next to me. I know go put some music on lets see if he will dance. I told her pointing to the radio. Edward was not much of a dancer. She looked over then back to me with a huge grin. Edward was standing against the wall swaying back and forth with a little bounce singing, I don't know what song. We both started laughing. Emmett went up to the radio shacking his head laughing put it on. As soon as the music was put on everyone was dancing and having a good time. Jared had some glow sticks, I am a light show queen. There was a crowed around me while I danced showing off my light skills. Emmett was sitting on the love seat, I could tell he was really feeling his pills so was I. I went over to him, I put on my favorite song and gave him a special light show. His mouth was open a little. He sat back just enjoying the show. I could hear James behind me laughing at Emmett. He was fucked up. At the end of the song Emmett snapped out of his trance.

"_That was fucking sick Bella! dance with me." _Emmett grabbed my hand pulling me over to where everyone at. People started to watch us dance we just got into it, Finally someone who can do more then two step.

By five am, Everyone was settling down. There where so many people here I didn't even know most of them. I had no idea were Jasper was and Alice took off to. I just assumed they were together. Edward just kind of crashed out on the couch. Everyone else took of back to there own houses. I was still awake so I went outside in the back yard. It was still dark out so I laid on the table and looked up at the stars.

"_Crazy night huh?" _I looked over to see Emmett standing there. He was just to hot for his own good. All night I kept catching myself starting at him. I had to remind myself that we were both taken.

"_Yeah I had a lot of fun. Did you have a good birthday?" _I asked as he pulled over a chair and sat down putting his feet up on the bench.

"Are you fucking serious, This was one for the books.. Your brother was funny as fuck too." I looked back at him, when I did he looked away from me.

"Happy birthday" I said trying not to stare at him.

"Hey thanks for making sure I was having a good time, I wont lie you sort of made this night. All my friends were asking about you." I didn't know ho to responded to that so I just looked back it the sky.

"_My girlfriend, She just doesn't get it sometimes you know. I wish she knew me better then she dose but she doesn't really care. But you" He pointed at me closing an eye, "you kept checking on me, offering me water. You made sure I had a good time. You Don't even know me. Your man is very lucky."_

"_Your welcome. I just like making sure everyone is having fun, otherwise I can't have fun. so if you feel that way about her why are you with her?" _he stayed quite looking up at the sky.. It kind of was a personal question to be asking someone I just meet but I was a blunt person so I asked anyway.

"_Because I love her, She just doesn't do well around people she doesn't know and big crowds The whole club since isn't really her so I guess I understand." _He looked at me then down to his hands

"_She seemed stuck up to me, no offense. She didn't even say hi when I said hi to her."_

It just slipped out. I wasn't going to say anything. I just can't hold back sometimes. Emmett looked up at me in a weird way.

"_She is just misunderstood, I get were your coming from and why you would think that. Rose is different compared to a lot of other girls." _I laughed to my self still looking up at the sky, watching it turn lighter.

"_What? Go ahead said it!" _I looked over at him not sure if I was saying too much.

"_It's just you will never find another girl like me, I know im one of a kind. I see girls like her everyday. She is not that different, I don't mean to be mean but since you left the topic open, Your girlfriend is selfish, who leaves there boyfriend in the middle of his birthday? That's just mean she didn't have a reason to leave you like that she was just thinking of her self." _I looked at him wondering if I over stepped my bounder.

"Yeah I know I was pissed about it. I would never do that shit to her. She can be selfish at times and she is hard to read but what can I do? I love that girl. When it's just us too she caters to me." I rolled my eyes.

"_You could see it for what it is, Bullshit! If she only caters to you when your alone then you have a problem. But then again who am I to talk, my boyfriend rather do homework then spend time with me." _We both got quite. I was thinking about how I wish Tyler wanted to spend more time with me. He had good reasons for him being busy, but that didn't mean that it still didn't suck and that I wasn't lonely sometime. Id never admit that to anyone other then myself.

"_So what is your boyfriends deal then?" _He asked me adjusting his sitting position. I guess I knew that was coming.

"_He doesn't have a deal. Tyler is just busy with work and school." _I defended him.

"_Yeah I don't buy that. I work a full time job and I go to school full time. I always have time for my girl. Seriously who dose homework on a Friday?" _I was a little annoyed with him but he was just being honest, I liked honest people. Plus he was right He could have done homework Saturday or Sunday.

"_Tyler dose homework on Fridays." _I said in almost a whispered making excuses in my head for him.

"_You look like a smart girl, I like you, your cool people, We should kick it sometime and I know we just meet but take it from a mans point of view. I think your boy dose some extra credit if you get what I mean. Do what I do Ma. Play the game don't let the game play you!. Hopefully I'm wrong but you should look into it. If I'm right hit me up sometime, I'll show you how it should be." _Emmett Said standing up Stretching his arms. _"Were the fuck is my sister?" _he looked around then looked down at me. I was sitting up now thinking about what he just said. Tyler wasn't the type to cheat. At least I didn't think so.

" _How will you show me? You are so in love with your girl!" _Emmett smiled at me.

"_Like I said hit me up and I'll show you how to play!" J_ameswas in the kitchen getting something to drink when we walked in. I was confused about were Emmett was going with he last comment.

"_What are you guys doing up still?" _He looked at both of us with a confused face.

"_We don't know were Alice is. He needs Alice so they can go home." _I said laying on top of Edward who didn't move. When we weren't fighting he made a good cuddle buddy.

"_Jasper took Alice home hours ago!" _James was laughing as he explained to us how Alice was tired and Emmett was having to much fun so Jasper drove her home.

"_Fuck! Someone could have said something" _Emmett said with an annoyed tone.

"_Someone just did!" _I said back matching his annoyed tone. I was fuckin tried. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. He looked at me putting his hand in my face.

"_Yea I can see that. Well im taking off then. It was nice meeting you" _Emmett shook my hand and Said goodbye to James. I got up and started to walk to bed.

"_Goodnight Cousin!" _James was behind me. I forgot he was going to stay the night here.

"_Goodnight James. You can sleep in my room ima go crash in Jasper's room."_

My bed was more comfortable then the guest room. I went and laid down next to Jasper who was passed out with his shoes still on. I couldn't sleep all I could think about was what Emmett was saying about Tyler. Why was I listening to someone I just meet. Iv known Tyler for awhile. We were friends before we started to date. He has never cheated on a girl before. I couldn't let Emmett have that effect on me. He was problly just mad that his girlfriend was a stuck up bitch. Yea that's what it is. He was just pissed he had to deal with the ice queen.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. First time giggles

First Time giggles

Point Of View: Bella

Lemons: If you call it that

Author's Note: Please leave a review!!! Hope you like this chapter. I know I have more then ne story open but I'm working on them all. Any suggestions on any of them let me know, I get writers block.

I woke up to Jasper gagging in his restroom. I hated hearing people throw up So I got up and went down stars. Edward was still in the same spot as the night before. He Looked over at me, raising his eyebrows.

" _Last night was fucking crazy!" _He said trying to sit up. "_I'm so tried still." _

"_You were pretty crazy last night! Do you remember?" _I said sitting on the couch next to him. I was remembering him telling everyone that he loved them. Edward was all over the place last night.

"_Yeah I do. I really don't want to fight with you anymore, were family, were all we have." _He pushed me playfully. Jasper stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. Edward and I both laughed at him.

"_Alice can drink, she out drank me by far. I didn't want to look like a pussy so I had to pretend I was drinking at the end of the night." _Edward and I looked at each other, at the same time were both were in hysterics.

"_I think Jazz has a crush!" _I said in between laughs.

"_Yeah I think he dose" _Edward said standing up. _"You were like a lost puppy dog last night. You were like two steps behind her all night." _Edward smacked the back of Jaspers head. Jasper just laughed it off. Edward looked over at me with a half smirk.

"_So When do we get to meet this new boyfriend of yours?" _Edward said wiggling his eyebrows. My mouth dropped open.

"_Who said I have a boyfriend?" _James better have not talked I said to myself, I will never trust him again if he did.

"_I herd Emily ask Jared were Tyler was. I asked Emily who was Tyler, she slipped and said I was your boyfriend. Don't be mad at her she felt really bad about it." _I just sat there quietly waiting for the third degree.

"_So were having people come over next Friday for the UFC fight. Why don't you bring him?" _Edward said walking away to the restroom. Jasper was as surprised as I was by how laid back Edward was being. I looked at Jasper he shrugged his shoulders.

"_Whats up Party animals!" _James said rounding the corner into the living room. I laid my head on Jaspers lap and closed my eyes, I was still tried. I was confused too. Edward wasn't been acting like him self. He would have asked me everything possible about my Boyfriend. Plus he was not the type do any kind of drug. Something was up with him. I was too tired to try and figure it out right now.

I was half asleep, half awake. I could hear the guys talking.

"Hey James, So whats up with Alice?" Jasper said as low as he could trying not to wake me up.

"I don't know, she seemed kind of into you. Were did you guys go last night?" James wasn't as quite as Jasper.

"_We were just in my car talking. At the club we took a bunch of shots. She is a crazy ass girl. Real funny to. She is coming over on Friday for the fight." _Jasper Sounded excited.

"_Then why the fuck are you asking me what's up with her if you got her coming to kick it next Friday Homo?" _James snapped at him with a slight chuckle. Edward laughed to. They stopped talking, Or maybe I just fell fully asleep. I woke to Edward saying Tyler's name really loud. I jumped up realizing my phone was ringing.

"Looking for something?" Edward said waving my phone over his head at me.

"Let me have it!" I waked over to him with my hand held out. He raised his eyebrows shacking his head no.

"Hello?" Shit he answered my phone. Please don't embarrass me right now.

"_Oh, no you have the right number, This is her brother Edward. What are you up to?" _I was trying to grab my phone but he kept moving. _"Yeah she is here. Hey why don't you stop by next Friday and watch the fight with us? " What the hell was he doing. "sounds good man, see you then. here she is." _He handed me the phone. As soon as the phone was in my hand I smacked him in the head_. "Watch out man she likes to hit!" _Edward yelled as I walked away.

"_Hello?" _I said shyly into the phone.

"_Hey Baby girl!" _Tyler said on the other line. I was going to kill Edward.

"_Whats up! Hows that paper going?" _I asked going to my room.

"_It's good. I finished it last night. How was your night?" _Tyler asked not sounding to interested.

"_It was ok, kind of boring. We just went to Over Drive and danced. James had some new people meet us there. I think Jasper and this girl Alice like each other."_

"_That's cool honey, So hey was your brother being serious about me meeting them? Did you tell him about us?"_

"_Well he over herd Emily asking Jared if you were coming. But yea he is serious. Are you going to come?"_

"_Yeah I want to meet your brothers. What are you doing today?"_

"_Were just ganna hang out here. Nothing special. Why?" _

"_Just wondering. Maybe after I get off work we can Grab dinner or something?"_

"_Yeah just text me."_

"_ok baby I'll Hit you up in a bit then, I miss you!" _I started to feel guilty for not telling him the whole story about last night. It's not like I cheated on him, But I should have told him about Edward taking that pill. Also I think I should have mentioned Emmett. It's not like anything happened but if he was up till 6 in the morning talking to another girl I'm sure I would be upset.

"_I miss you to. See you tonight" _I was still annoyed with Emmett. He didn't know Tyler how could he just assumed that Tyler was a cheater. Emmett was one cocky asshole.

All the guys were watching a movie.

"_Hey Sis we ordered pizza!" _Jasper said looking toward the kitchen.

"_I'm going to dinner tonight." _I can't believe I let that slip out.

"_Oh yea with Tyler?" _Edward said leaning over the counter in the kitchen. I walked up to him and punched him in the gut.

"_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" _Edward was yelling holding his stomach.

"_That's for being nosy!" _I snapped at him.

"_Look I'm your brother I'm supposed to be nosy when it comes to you and dating people" _I rolled my eyes and walked away back to my room. I turned up my radio and locked my door. After I got ready for dinner I still had some time left so I log on my myspace to check my mail. There was a message from someone I didn't know. His user name was GrizzleMan. I usually don't open mail from people I didn't know but the subject was ' **didn't mean to offend you'** So I opened it up. It read

[_**Hey**__**it's Me, Emmett! From last night. Look I didn't mean to offend you when we were talking about your boyfriend. I tend to talk before I think. Anyway im sorry hope we can still become friends. I had fun! Like your page btw. It's sexy. Anyway see you Friday]**_

I read it again then clicked out. I was going to write him back but I didn't have anything to say to him. My phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Tyler** {be there in 15 min to pick you up.} **I got my things together and waited down stairs. Thankfully Edward was asleep and Jasper Looked like he was half dead. So they wouldn't be racing me out the door to see Tyler. When I saw the head lights hit the wall I jumped up and practically ran out the door.

"Hey Ty!" I said getting in and shutting the door.

"_Hey sweetie, You look nice tonight."_ He reached over kissing my check.

Dinner was good we went to the olive garden. We talked about our days. Tyler talked about his finals. He was in UCLA to be come a doctor. Plus he worked about 12 hours at the hospital a day. He didn't have time to cheat on me.

"_You want to come watch a movie at my apartment or do you want me to take you home?"_ Tyler asked handing his card to The waiter.

"_I missed you, lets go watch a movie."_ I smiled at him. Tyler stood up reaching his hand out to help me up. He was such a gentle man. He always opened all my doors, never raised his voice at me. He was the most unselfish man I have ever meet. I was lucky to be with him.

"_Baby I'm going to change really fast go ahead and order a movie."_ He kissed my forehead setting his keys and wallet down. I turned the living room light on looking for the remote. When I found it I sat down going throw the paper view choices, I picked Role models it seemed funny.

"_Pick a movie baby?"_ Tyler said walking out of his room in sweats and a white under shirt.

"_Yeah, I put on role models is that ok?"_ I asked leaning back looking at Tyler.

"_That's fine, Do you want a drink or something?"_ He asked grabbing a coke from the fridge. I shock my head no waiting for him to sit down. Half way throw the movie I looked up to Tyler, the same time he looked down reaching to kiss me. His kisses were soft and careful, like my lips were glass, like he didn't want to brake them. His hand gently softly ran over my stomach giving me chills.

"_Lets go to the room baby"_ Tyler whispered in my ear nibbling at my ear lobe. We have never had sex before so I was nerves. Nerves because it was only my second time having sex ever. Tyler stood up pulling me to my feet leading me to his room. We stopped in front of his bed, His finger tips lightly graved my cheeks before he kissed me, this time with more passion then before. I stepped backward towards the bed, Tyler move forward placing his arms around my waist. Kissing my neck pulling my shirt over my head He gently laid me back on the bed.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_ He asked looking down at me standing in between my legs. I bit my lower lip and nodded. There was nothing romantic about what happened next. I thought for over first time we would take our time, make it special. Tyler rushed to take his close off stripping down. I smiled at him think it was cute how egger he was. I pulled my shirt off thinking things are going to get more heated between us, Once we were fully naked, with the exception of his socks. I thought it was funny, maybe he was to excited, he forgot to take them off. He grabbed a condom trying to put it on.

"_I think I'm too big for this it wont fit." _I looked at him confused not sure what to think. I sat up on the bed holding in my laugh as I took the condom and flipped it around sliding it on. I was no long nerves, it was obvious I was the one with the more experience. Tyler laid on me kissing my lips. He was more nerves now then I was before. He didn't even try to use foreplay. He pushed into me making a grunting noise. He laid his head down on the nap of my neck as he poked in and out of me missing every few tries. I let out small giggles witch he mistaken for moans. I have only had sex a few time before this but I can tell you there was more action then this. His thrust became more frantic as he let out a loud moan pulling out of me. I was worried about me not satisfying him but it was him who didn't satisfy me. He was panting like a dog laying next to me. I got up putting my clothes back on. Tyler put his boxers and pants on laying back down.

"_Come lay with me."_ Tyler said reaching his arm out. I smiled at him not really wanting to.

"_Um I kind of need to go home babe, It's getting late and Edward and Jasper will start to panic if I take to long."_ He sat up looking at the time.

"_Yea your right I have class in the morning."_ He came over to me hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him thinking to my self that sex isn't everything. He can learn after we practice. Also I was glad he wasn't that good in bed. That meant the hasn't been with a lot of girls, Emmett was wrong he couldn't be a cheater.

When I got home Jacob, Jared, James, Edward, Jasper, Victoria and Emily were all in the living room watching a movie. I herd a high pitched song like laugh come from the kitchen. Jasper was in there with Alice.

"_Hey sis how was your date?" _Jasper asked being the first to see me standing in the living room.

"_It was good. Hi Alice! Hey everyone"_ I waved around everyone said hi in there own ways. I looked around in the dark room to see who else was here. It was just them so I went to take a shower, I laid on my bed when I got out. There was a text from Tyler.

**[Hey baby, tonight was amazing! I just wanted to tell you how happy I am with you, life has nerve been so prefect.]** I smiled feeling good about our relationship. I could really picture myself marring him, having kids. We would have a good life together.

**[I know I love being with you Tyler, you make me happy and excited about our future. I'm going to bed, call me when you can tomorrow]** I was going to go to bed but I couldn't sleep just yet so I went online. Checking my messages, I decided to write Emmett back letting him know he was wrong.

_**Emmett,**_

_**I just wanted to let you know you were wrong about Tyler, I fully trust him, but no hard feelings, we can still be friends. So are you and ice queen coming Friday. Tyler will be here. Anyway write me back bye!**_

I don't know why I told him to write me back, I really didn't care if he did or not. I laid on my bed thinking of how this Friday would play out with everyone meeting Tyler. I was excited but worried to. If Edward and Jasper didn't like him they would make our life hell. They would ruin or relationship, causing problems until we broke up. I really hope they liked Tyler because I really, really do like him.


	4. This is Tyler?

This is Tyler???

Point of View: Bella

Lemons: maybe

Author's Note: Review please I hope you guys like this story, it's one of my favorites.

"_What do you think Edward and Jasper will think of Tyler?"_ Emily asked me while we made sub sandwich's for the fight tonight.

"_I don't know, But they can't think he is worst then Eric." _I said laughing at the memory of my ex boyfriend who everyone hates. Not just my brothers I mean all the guys hated him. I was in love with him, he was my first love. I was never home when I was with him. I snuck out just to spend a few hours with him when I was in high school. I fought with my brothers because they tried to get me to leave him. I didn't want to believe them when they told me he cheated on me, Or that he would never change. How could I believe them when Eric made me feel like I was special, like i was the only one. I actually wrote a song about it. No one but James has herd it. We where together for about two years. I was even planing on moving out with him after graduation. He always cheated on me but I always went back to him no matter how much he hurt me. I finally stopped only because I had to. I found out he was having a baby by a girl I was in theater with. He claimed he was so in love with the girl. I can't describe the pain he inflicked on me. So ever since him I haven't trusted any guy, not until Tyler. Eric hurt me in the worst way, I was really depreste after we broke up. The guys wanted to kill him, they ended up beating the shit out of him when he tried to come back to me. I didn't know he had came to talk to me, It's a good thing I didn't because I would have taken him back.

"_Oh god, I'm glad he isn't like him. Tyler is such a nice guy I'm happy for you. What time is he coming?"_ I looked over at the clock on the stove.

"_He should be here in an hour" _We finished making all the snacks for the fight. Emily Let me go get ready while she finished cleaning up. I wore some light blue skinny jeans with a white tank top that had a picture of Sanchez, he was one of the guys fighting tonight. I straightened my hair not doing anything special with it since it was a relaxing day at home. Did my make up as always. As I descended down the stairs I herd a booming laugh that caught my attention.

"_Fuck No man, Ortega is the shit!"_ I looked around the corner of the hall way to see Emmett standing there talking to James and Jared. Rosalie was standing next to him holding his hand. They both looked over at me as I walked in. Emmett raised an eyebrow then flashed me a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"_Your going for Ortega? Really, that's so sad!"_ I said with a playful smile giving Jared and James hugs, then shacking Emmett and Rosalie's hands.

"_Yea cuz that's what I said, He thinks Ortega has a chance."_ James said with a small chuckle. The door bell rang, My heart speed up. I went to answer it giving Edward and Jasper pleading looks, so they wouldn't embarrass me.

"_Hi babe."_ Tyler smiled at me then kissed my cheek. I gave him a nerves smile, he looked at me with confidence. He held a 36 pack of beer walking in looking around.

Edward cleared his throat making his way over to us. I looked over at James. He was laughing with Jared looking over at us.

"_Hello I'm Edward Cullen. I believe your dating my BABY sister."_ He emphasized on the word baby. I could feel myself tense up.

"_I'm Tyler. And yes I am dating your baby sister, She means very much to me."_ Tyler held his hand out to shack it Edward glared at it for a minute before sighing and shacking hands.

"_So if she means so much to you then why am I now just meeting you?" _I glared at Edward mentally cussing him out.

"_Well I would have meet you sooner, I wanted to meet you but Bella was a little nerves about us meeting, I also have a pretty full schedule with Work and school."_ Tyler said glancing from me to Edward. Edward narrowed his eyebrows looking at us in confusion.

"_School, And work? What are you in school for?"_ I could tell by Edwards tone he thought Tyler was trying to bullshit him.

"_I'm attending UCLA pre med, I work at Secret Heart community hospital."_ I looked behind Edward hearing a stiff laugh. Emmett was looking over at me trying to hide his amusement while walking away.

"_Well look I'm just going to be honest with you, Your with my baby sister I wont like you until you give me a reason to like you and If she sheds one tear of pain because of you I'll beat the living crap out of you, I'll having you staying in the hospital rather then working in it."_ Tyler's face went straight looking at Edward in the eyes, I could tell he was a little scared.

"_Ok, Well that wont be necessary."_ Tyler said trying not to let his voice shack. Edward looked at me in the most confused way before walking away.

"_I'm so sorry, I told you they can be ruff."_ I turned to face Tyler hoping Edward didn't scare him away.

"_It's ok babe, I expected him to say something like that."_ He took my hand in his free hand before I led him to the garaged to put the beer away. When we walked back in I took a deep breath noticing Jasper eyes us. I looked up at Tyler and smiled.

"_Ready for Jasper?"_ I asked not sure how Jasper was going to act. He nodded at me and squeezed my hand.

"_Jazz, This is Tyler."_ I said nerves about what he was going to say. He looked at us then over to Alice who was standing next to Jasper already introducing her self to Tyler and commenting on how cute we looked together. Jasper rubbed his neck contemplating on something before he spoke.

"_Bella hasn't said to much about you to us so excuse us if were a little suspicious of you two."_ I watched the corners of Tyler's mouth turn up.

"_I understand, she was very hesitant for us to meet."_ Tyler squeezed my hand again.

"_Bella can you come here really quick?"_ Victoria called me from the family room. I froze looking between Tyler and Jasper.

"_Honey go, I'm fine."_ Tyler let go of my hand. I shoot a warning look to Jasper who was smirking at me. I heisted for a minute before walking away. Victoria, James, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Jared, and Edward were all in the family room. Edward smirked at me clearing wanting to say something to me.

"_What? what do you want?"_ I said in a rush looking around. Emmett coughed something sounding like Nerd. I glared around the room.

"_Bella, Can I use your car to go to the store?"_ James asked hiding a smile.

"_Why can't you take yours?"_ I asked annoyed.

"_I like driving your car. It's so fast and exciting. Plus your stereo hits harder. My car is slower, boring and nerdy, I mean dirtier."_ There was low chuckles from everyone in the room. I knew what they were getting at but Fuck them, Tyler was good to me. They didn't have to date him I did.

"_Whatever just take it asshole."_ Everyone laughed as I walked away. Tyler was still talking to Jasper when I got back.

" _Yeah but I love her crazy side, it's refreshing sometimes."_ Tyler said taking a drink of his beer.

"_Crazy side? Dog she is crazy period. But whatever as long as you don't hurt her were cool."_ Jasper said smiling over at me.

The rest of the day went by fast. Everyone included Tyler in there conversations even though he didn't know much about UFC he tried to keep up. I figured everyone would make fun me because how different we are, I just kept saying opposites attract. I took out the trash after Tyler left home. I sat out side taking a breather relived the night went as good as it had.

"_So that was your boyfriend huh?"_ Emmett said lighting his pipe to take a hit.

"_Yeah, why?"_ I asked already getting ready to defend him.

"_I don't know, Your just so out there and wild. You live life to the fullest from what i have seen. He is more calm, Lives by the rules. I figured you be dating more of a bad ass. Your right I was wrong about him, he was defiantly doing homework on Friday night."_ He laughed chocking on the smoke from the weed.

"_You Don't know anything about me you only meet me once." _I said snatching his pipe out of his hand taking a hit.

"_Yeah but I know that I can read peoples personalities very well. You hold back a lot with him, and you don't seem to have much in common."_ I held in my hit a little longer then I needed to, thinking of a quick response. But I was caught of guard with Emmett flexing his arm muscles. I blow out my smoke biting my lower lip thinking about his arms wrapped around me.

"_We have things in common."_ I said tearing my eyes away from his sexy body.

"_Yeah like what?"_ Emmett's cocky tone made me look up at him.

"_We like mostly the same music, and we like the same movies. stuff like that"_ Emmett laughed. He looked at me for a second before stepping closer to me.

"_Does he excite you? Can he give you goose bumps from just talking to you."_ Emmett moved closer to me. I stepped back Trying to read his face, Feeling a tingling sensation starting from the core of my stomach traveling down in between my legs. I couldn't answer him His eyes were locked on mine as he took another step forward. His voice went from normal to a seductive low growl. _"When he fucks you can you feel it all from head to toe?"_ I stepped back hitting the garaged door.

" _Does Rosalie?"_ I asked with my voice shacking, my body was pressed all the way against the garage door now. Emmett had an arm over me holding him self up on the garaged.

"_No, that's my job. I make her pussy mine! Can Dr. Tyler make you cum from just one touch."_ Emmett said looking down at me sending chills through my body.

"_t-t-that's none of you business."_ I stuttered wishing he would move out of my personal space.

"_That's a no"_ Emmett smirked looking down at me. "_Call me when you want a real man."_ Emmett's voice rattled my head making it spin as he whispered in my ear. He finally moved away from me. I straightened out my shirt glaring at him from under my eye lashes.

"_So is that the kind of man you are? A cheater? You could never get this Emmett!"_ I snapped walking away from him, he caught my arm spinning me around.

"_I'm not a cheater normally, It's just she has cheated before so I think it is only fair to get even. Besides you have no interest in me as more then a friend, I'm not interested in you as a girlfriend. I just want to have some fun with you, you can't dyne your attracted to me as much as I am to you."_ Emmett looked me right in the eye. I looked at him back.

" _I might be attracted to you but that doesn't mean im going to fuck you, Tyler is a good guy, I wouldn't do that to him." _He had a faint smile on his face.

" _He is a good guy, he is your security blanket, I get it your with him because he has no balls. He will never cheat on you, Your probably the man in the relationship huh?"_ We both glared at each other for awhile. My whole body was tingling with want and desire. I wanted to fee his lips against mine but I wouldn't allow myself. Emmett was everything I have been trying to get away from. Guys like him made me sick, yet I wanted him more then I have ever wanted any man. Emmet pushed me back against the wall, when I didn't resist and the sings in my eyes were clear to him, Emmett forcefully kissed me. Pressing my body against his. I kissed him back with just as much force letting the anger I still had over Eric out throw our kiss. Emmett did not kiss me as gently as Tyler. Emmett didn't care if I was glass, It was like he was trying to brake me. My mind was blank, I had no emotion, no feelings, I just enjoyed feeling his hands sliding down from the side on my breast to my waist. When we pulled away from each other my mind was over whelmed with guilt. Guilt for Tyler, poor Tyler he didn't deserve this. I covered my mouth in disbelief of what I did, slapping Emmett I walked away.

The whole night my stomach turned with guilt, no matter how I tried to justify it I was wrong. I kissed him back. I glared at him from the kitchen while I washed dishes. He must have felt me glaring because he looked up at me and smiled. Why did he have to be so fucking hot, I hated how confident he was, I wanted to slap the cockyness off of him. I hated him because he was right I wanted him in the worst way. I wanted to know what it would be like to have him deep inside me. Could he really make me him from head to toe. I was scrubbing the kitchen clean anger not with Emmett but my self. I swore I would never be the cheater and here I was kissing a practical stranger. I herd his voice from behind me sending another surge of anger throw my body.

"_I'm taking off, I gotta get my girl home tonight was great. James wants to go out tomorrow I'm assuming you will be there so see you then. Stop trying to dyne it, you want me."_ He smirked walking away. I throw the sponge in the sink going up stairs to take a shower trying to forget what happened, and trying to fight the feelings of lust I felt toward him. He was going get me in trouble I could feel it.


	5. Trouble

**Point of view: **Bella

**Lemons: **Getting close

**Author's note: **I didn't write the song in this chapter. It is called Ice Cream Truck by Beyonce. I think it helps you guys see where Bella was coming from, Also you get a feeling for What Emmett is feeling.

**Review: **Always review, They keep me happy and make me want to give you more.

**Disclamier:** I do not own anything of twilight it's all S.M

Trouble

I woke up today still feeling guilty but not guilty for what I did. I was feeling guilty about not feeling guilty about that kiss anymore. I liked the fact that he was cheating on his girlfriend with me, It was a turn on to me. That was another reason why I was feeling guilty. I swore id never be the cheater and here I am thinking about a meaningless kiss that happened between me and a practical stranger. I felt like I should be punished for what I did. All day long all I have thought about was last night, about how good of a kisser Emmett was.

James walked in my room, Finally someone I could talk to, I need to take my mind off of Emmett and his warm, juicy, manly, controling lips. Dam it Bella stop it!

"_James, did you really invite everyone tonight? You could have given me a little warning you were going to have everyone come down."_ I asked him with a serious face trying to push the mental image of Emmett ripping my clothes off. He jumped on my bed with a smile. I turned back to my mirror finishing my hair.

"_Yeah, come on Bells, how are you going to become big if you wont even perform in front of people you know." _James said picking up a magazine I had on my night stand.

"_First off who said anything about becoming big? I'm doing this to get over my stage fright and because I love to sing. I'm not trying to get paid for it. That would ruin it for me."_ I have been performing at this club were James knows the owner. I want to go to a performing arts school but I get nerves and panic when I get on a stage. So James has been helping me get over it. This will be the fifth time I have performed there, I'm getting used to it but now that I know James Invited Jared, Emily, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and fucking Emmett. I'm begging to freak out.

"_Your going to be amazing Cuz, Trust me. You are already amazing. Why do you think they let you come back."_ I looked at him from my mirror laughing,

"_Just promise me if they don't like it you'll make sure they keep it to them self." _I looked to my closet thinking about what I should wear.

"_You got it. Hey so Edward and Jasper didn't give Tyler that hard of a time, how did that feel?"_ He asked sitting up on my bed.

" _Edward was rude and I didn't catch most of what Jasper said but Tyler said it wasn't that bad. I knew they would like him for me, I wasn't that worried. Tyler is a good guy." _

"_They thought you were bringing home another Eric. So when they meet Tyler they were relived." _I rolled my eyes at him. Hearing Eric's name always made me feel uneasy. I would probably still be with him if it wasn't for him not being able to keep it in his pants. It still hurts when ever I think back to it. I couldn't forgive him, I never will.

"_James, Thanks for pushing me to do this."_ I said thinking about how I was actually excited to finally perform in front of everyone. Tonight was more like a mini concert for me. "_I'm glad you got everyone coming down, I'm scared but I'm excited_ " James smiled at me, he loved watching me perform I don't know why but he did.

"_What are you singing tonight? Do you need me?"_ James plays guitar for me sometimes.

"_Yeah I think I will need you but I don't know just bring your guitar just in case."_ I said still going through my closet getting frustrated.

"_I got you baby C. Finish getting ready we'll be down stairs."_ He left me to finish getting ready. I couldn't find anything I wanted to wear. I decided to go buy a new outfit for tonight. I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs.

"_Where you going?"_ Jasper called to me. I stopped, looking back at him with annoyed eyes.

"_I need to go get something for tonight. I'll meet you guys there"_ I said hoping that was the end of questions.

"_What do you need were just going to open mic night. To laugh at the people who think they can sing."_ My eye widened at Jasper, They didn't know I was going to be singing. That meant they were going in already ready to laugh. That just made me freak out even more. I ignored him and walked out the house trying to calm my self down. Me singing was something I was really insecure about. I never let anyone other then James and a few old friends know that it was somewhat of a passion of mine. They all knew I loved to dance but singing was different.

I walked around the mall trying to calm my self down. I was in a daze walking around. I need to figure out what I was doing tonight. I wanted to back out but I knew I couldn't do that now. It was to late. I had to choose three songs to perform in front of my family.

**[ you need to get to the club for warm ups. Everything is going to be fine. Breath]** James texted me. I took a deep breath, it's now or never. I got to the club in time to warm up. James was there waiting for me.

"_What are you doing?"_ James asked as I sat down watching someone else warm up.

" _I don't know what do you think?" _I looked at him like I was lost.

"_Honestly I think you should do Ice Cream Truck."_ I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I haven't sang that one yet, It meant to much and I Got emotional when I sang it. Maybe now that I have Tyler it wont be so hard to sing. I worded the song with my mouth.

"_Ok , That might be a good song." _I think it would be a good song to sing to let everyone know a little bit more about me so I guess I'll sing it, or at least try to.

"_I'm really proud of you cousin, Plus I can't wait to see everyone's face. They have no idea!" _I gave him a dirty look for reminding me.

I did my warm up, then went to the back for air before I went on. I got a text from Jasper

**[Where at the club were you at?]**

I got up and went inside with everyone.

"_Hey guys."_ I said with a nerves smile. Everyone was here, and thanks to fucking James they were front row.

"_What up Bella, You look nice tonight."_ Jacob said winking at me. I gave everyone hugs. Emmett was here too he looked sort of upset.

"_Hi Emmett."_ I said trying not to stare at him.

"_HI Bella."_ He said with a smile then looked away. I sat next to James. Wondering what was wrong with him. since I am only 20 I can't buy drinks but I always sip off of everyone else drinks. I needed a few drinks to calm me down, A few people went on stage to do there thing, I watched nervously as Everyone made little jokes about the people on stage. James keep reassuring me it was ok, but I was so nerves now. I grabbed Emmett's drink not realizing it was straight tequila. He laughed at me.

"_Are you trying to get drunk?"_ He asked moving the empty glass from me. I looked at him with a straight face nodding. I was next, my stomach was doing flips and my heart was trying to escape out of my chest. James gave me a warm smile when the owner came up on stage.

"_Our next performer has become a regular here, I'm sure most of you already know her. Lets put our hands together for Miss, Isabella Cullen" _I herd the room rawer into cheers. I stood up turning as red as I could possible turn. I couldn't look up at anyone. I took the mic, The liquor must have kicked in because I was suddenly confident.

" _My performance here tonight is dedicated to everyone in the front row, this is a part of me I kept really quite, I hope you guys enjoy it. They all had shocked faces. What was weird was Emmett was sitting up with a smile watching me, I couldn't take my eyes off him as the beat started to play._

"_I feel like I'm losing my mind, Love is so hard to find, You lead me on to believe you belong to me. I'm going through difficult times, I always thought you were mine, Love doesn't feel like this, this is my final wish._

_The next time your truck rolls by no matter how hard I cry please don't stop in front of me, cause your love is no longer sweet. The next time I bring you change baby please pull back your hand, you know your not what I need, let me go let me do me._

_You got me chasing after you like an ice cream truck, I try my luck an inch over it's always out of love. You got me chasing after you like an ice cream truck, I try my luck an inch over it's always out of love._

_Faster and faster I ran, you speed up and then just as I though I caught up, I'm chasing you again, finally I realized the flavor was wrong, you thought I was still holding on, you looked and I was gone._

_The next time your truck rolls by no matter how hard I cry please don't stop in front of me, cause your love is no longer sweet. The next time I bring you change baby please pull back your hand, you know your not what I need, let me go let me do me._

_You got me chasing after you like an ice cream truck, I try my luck an inch over it's always out of love. You got me chasing after you like an ice cream truck, I try my luck an inch over it's always out of love._

_You got me chasing you , I try running, I can't get you, you got me chasing you, my hearts melting, it's like ice cream. you got me chasing you now it time to let you go, I can't keep trying. You got my heart melting it's like Ice cream"_

The music played out I was looking down at the floor listening to everyone cheer and scream. I was out of breath, it took a lot out of me to not cry while singing. I looked up the whole club was on there feet clapping. I looked down the front row, Feeling better by everyone's excited expressions. I stopped when I looked at Emmett He was clapping and whistling but his eyes looked sad for some reason. Edward ran up on stage grabbing me in a bear hug.

"_I had no idea you could sing Sis!"_ Edward was yelling in my ear.

Everyone was talking to me all at once, it made my head spin, or maybe that was the alcohol.

I went to sit down over by Emmett once everyone settled down. He was looking at his phone shacking his head with disappointment.

"_Were your girlfriend?"_ I asked smiling at him

"_She is out with the girls"_ He rolled his eyes like he didn't believe himself. "_Your pretty good up there."_ Emmett said with a half smile.

"_Yeah well I was really nerves, sorry I drank you drink." _I laughed pointing at his refill. He chuckled lightly pushing the glass over to me. I took a sip just because he offered it.

"_Yeah well I was nerves when I herd them call your name, I though I was going to have throw an egg at you or something."_ We both laughed. "_Were is Tyler?" _Emmett asked looking away from me.

"_At work why? You don't like him?" _I asked taking his drink from him taking another sip. He raised an eye brow then smirked.

"_He is ok, I don't get how he got you. But he must be doing something right." _He answered honestly taking his drink back from me.

"_I don't know if I'm so great, I did kiss you."_

"_Yeah you did, With force to. I forgot to tell you, you're a great kisser"_ I looked at him feeling my cheeks heat up. . We both stared at each other. for awhile before Emily voice floated around us. .

"_Are you guys going?"_ She asked looking at us with a smile.

"_Were?"_ I asked moving away from Emmett.

" _I think over drive so you can get in."_

"_Oh No, I think I'm going to just go home." _She nodded her head at me then looked at Emmett.

"_No me either I got to work tomorrow,"_ He looked over at me. "Your kind of faded want a ride home?" _"I have my car?"_ I said not trusting myself to be alone with him.

" _Rose dropped me off so I wouldn't drink and drive I was going to ask James to take me .But since he is going to other way I don't want to bother him. I could drive your car to your house and by time we get there Rosalie should be n her way home.?"_ He said With his sad eyes.

"_Yeah that's fine."_ I said getting up to let everyone know I was going to have Emmett drive my car. I was surprised no one asked questions about it. Everyone was cool about it. When we got in my car Emmett was adjusting the seat, I looked over at him getting chills. He looked over at me like he was talking to him self in his head. Then he grabbed his jacket handing it to me. I was cold but that wasn't why I got the chills.

"_Does your boyfriend know you were singing tonight?"_ He asked pulling out.

"_No, I'm not sure what he would think abut it. He is not as free spirited as me."_ I said looking away from Emmett to out the window. Emmett stiffed a laugh making me look back at him.

"_What?" _I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"_Nothing, It's just your right, He seems more corporate, and your more protester, if that makes any sense?"_ I laughed,

"_yeah I know what you mean but he treats me the way I should be treated, I don't ever want to go throw the same thing I went throw with my ex." _I leaned my head back against the seat.

"_So your with him because it's guaranteed you wont get hurt?"_ He asked confused.

"_I'm with him because I love him."_ I looked at Emmett waiting for his reaction.

"_Why do yo say it like your convincing yourself that you love him?"_ He asked innocently.

"_Why are you with your girlfriend if you want to cheat on her?"_ I changed the subject not able to answer his question.

"_Because I love her, I only want to cheat on her to know what it feels like. I want to know why she does it if she loves me so much."_ I looked at him not expecting his answer, the rest of the car ride home was quite. When we turned down my street I had to ask him one more question.

"_If she cheats why are you with her?"_ I asked opening the car door. Emmett sighed and got out. Pulling his phone out putting it to his ear. I'm guessing no one answered it. He looked at me.

"_Lets just say I can relate to your song tonight."_ His eyes fell looking down at the floor. I instantly understood him. I felt bad for him I remember how bad I felt when I I was with Eric and I Couldn't leave him knowing he was cheating. I could feel his pain.

"_Lets go inside" _I said in a low voice as looking for my key in my purse. Emmett looked up at me hesitantly but then walked with me. I turned the lights on in the house. Emmett went and sat on the couch.

"_Want a drink?"_ I asked going into the kitchen.

"_What's the strongest thing you got?" _I laughed looking in our liquor cabinet.

"_Come take your pick."_ Emmett got up walking over, He looked at everything then smiled.

"_Let me make you a drink."_ He said looking at me with a smile reaching over me. I felt like I needed to keep him smiling. I knew what he was going through. But I felt like we were to close so I moved to the side.

"_Sure, just make it strong I like strong things."_ I said with a wink. Emmett grinned at me again.

"I see your still drunk?"He said in more of a questioning tone.

"_No I'm buzzed. Don't worry I can handle my liquor just make my drink."_ I sat on the cabinet watching him pulling out four different bottles.

"_Your nickname should be trouble." _Emmett said pouring the liquor in two cups. I laughed to myself.

"_That's what I called you after we kissed."_ Emmett looked over at me gently setting the bottle down. I looked away smiling, biting my lower lip. Emmett cleared his throat, we both got quite. I keep think about that kiss, no one has every kissed me with so much want and need. When I looked back over to Emmett he was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. His muscles buldged out. Yep, trouble is what he is. He was wearing light blue Jeans, with a white shirt that had black writing on it, with a black shirt under it. His hat matched his shirt, I loved how he wore it. I could feel tension building up between us, so I hoped off the counter snaching his hat putting it on side ways.

"_My drink sir?"_ I said posing in the hat causing him to laugh. I sighed when he turned around to finish making our drinks. My phone started to ring Emmett looked at me from over his shoulder. It was Tyler, you tell me why I ignored the phone call, turning my phone on vibrate.


	6. Trouble 2

_Point of view: _**Emmett.**

_**Lemon: **_She started to rub her clit staring up at me. I took in her naked body trying to engrave ever inch of her perfection in my mind. She slowly moved her hand down further, sliding her finger inside, getting ready for me to be inside her, I was about to fuck the hell out of her, she had no idea.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing from twilight.

_**Authors Note**_: This chapter is the smut filled chapter I'm sure you have all been waiting for. I'm really looking forward to see what you have to say about it so please Review! What was Emmett feeling? Guilt? Lust? Just good sex"

I walked in after Bella staring at her ass. Fuck She had an amazing body. She was wearing this tight dress that fit all her curves perfectly, But what was hot was I gave her my jacket to wear that was longer then her fucking dress. I could mentally picture what she would look like wearing only my Jacket while I fucked her doggy style on the stares pulling her hair back. only because they were the first thing I seen when we walked in. I have been fantasying about Bella since I fucking meet her, The other night she popped in my head while I was fucking Rose. Rose said that night was the best sex we had in awhile I almost wanted to let her know about my inspiration just to hurt her the way she hurt me. What a fucked up relationship right?

"_Want a drink?"_ Bella asked bringing me out of my dirty thoughts, good thing too cause I was starting to get hard. I looked at her standing in the kitchen looking in the cabinet standing on her toes, She did this thing were she bit her bottom lip, Oh my god it drove me fucking crazy, the things I would do to this girl.

"_What's the strongest thing you got?" I asked_ Wanting to block out the images of rose getting fucked by another man, Also distracting myself from my thoughts of Bella. I could tell she was a good girl, Fucking her might be a challenge. I know what your thinking but your wrong. I'm not a fucking cheater. I really do just want to know what it feels like cheating so I can understand Rose better. I was raised right by my mother, it's just I always get cheated on. I'm fucking sick of it, I want to know why people can't just fuck the one there with.

"_Come take your pick."_ She looked over at my from over her shoulder. I was trying to be careful about what I was saying to her, I didn't want to scare her off just yet.

"_Let me make you a drink"_ I said reaching over her pulling down a bottle. She gave me a genuine, very innocent smile moving to the side so I could reach better making feel guilty for the dirty thoughts I was having about her.

"_Sure, just make it strong I like strong things."_ She said with the sexiest wink, I had to smile at her, I have only meet this girl three fucking times, each time she makes me laugh or feel good about myself. Even when I was being cocky with her on my birthday. The guy who lost her must be kicking himself right about now, Tyler was a lucky son of a bitch. I bet the poor asshole didn't know what to do with what he had. The way she looked at me when she said she liked strong things I swear to god she was eye fucking me.

"I see your still drunk?"I said as more of a question, not sure what was really going throw her mind.

"_No I'm buzzed. Don't worry I can handle my liquor, just make my drink"_ She jumped on the counter with a fake attitude, trying to act demanding but her smile gave her away. God she was making it hard for me to resist her. Like the other night her lips said one thing but her body langue was something different, That kiss got me so fucking hard it hurt, what made it fucking suck was rose wouldn't give it up, I had to jack of like four times.

I started pulling down some bottles to make a drink. I would have been a bartender if I didn't get to open my smoke shop. I was in school right now finishing my business major so I could take my dad off the building. She watched me looking at what I was doing. If I could I would push her dress up and fuck the shit out of her right were she stood. She looked innocent but after kissing her I knew deep down she was a freak, I want to be the one to bring it out of her. Dam I have a feeling thing between us are going to get messy but to be honest I didn't care.

"_Your nickname should be trouble." _She laughed at me while I started to mix the drinks. I meant it, She is going to get me in trouble with how hot she is. Either with Rose, or Her family. I don't know what it is about her that has me so fucking curious about her. It was no longer about fucking her to get back at rose, it was about fucking her to see what she was about, I didn't even want to just fuck her. I wanted to know more about her. I already liked her personality, She was an amazing Dancer. I want to put her dance moves to the test.

"_That's what I called you after we kissed."_ Bella said with a look in her eye that got me semi hard. I put the bottles down, turning around to lean against the counter, trying to focus on anything other then the images of her moaning my name. I was contemplating if drinking with each other was such a god idea, She does have a boyfriend, and I do have a girlfriend. I wondered if we would regrets it after if there was alcohol involved. I crossed my arms looking at her out of the corner of my eye. Emmett knock it off she doesn't even want to fuck you. Your thinking too much about this and even if she did she probably wouldn't do it. She is in love. Right? I was arguing with myself mentally.

"_My drink sir?"_ Bella interrupted my little rant by jumping off the counter grabbing my hat doing a cute pose in it, still wearing my jacket. God she is beautiful I know that much. You know what really gets to me, Is she gets me on a fucking level no one else ever has gotten to me on and I barely know her, I feel like she knows everything about me, Like she knows my deepest secrets, It scares me to be honest. I turned back around mixing the drinks.

"_You Don't mind if I put some music on do you?" _She asked walking back wards to the stereo. "_Music is my life, I can't function with out it."_ I laughed at her because she did some weird head movement, and some little Hawaiian move with her hands.

"_No go for it, I was about to say it was to quite in here." _I said taking a shot of whatever was in front of me.

"_Well you're the quite one, Looking like your talking to people in your head or some weird shit." _I looked at her wide eye wondering how she came up with that.

"_Ok seriously your to tense, Relax some. What happened to the Emmett I met on your birthday? Do you need a pill to relax?"_ She came back to the kitchen taking her drink, pouring me another shot. I took a deep breath telling my self to just go with it.

A few drinks later we were sitting on the couch pretty close to each other laughing at a story she was telling me about James and her.. She truly painted a picture when she told a story, I felt like I was there with them. We had the TV on in the background with music videos. That stupid song by Fergie came on called Clumsy. Bella jumped up drunk as fuck, starting to sing along acting out the words of the song. I sat there watching laughing my ass off, She was so fucking funny. Bella just didn't give a fuck what anyone thought. She tripped over her self falling on the couch into my lap. I looked down at her still laughing. She looked up at me smiling, kicking her feet over the arm off the couch clearly not going to move.

"_Your funny dork"_ She started to sing the Corus rolling her eyes at me.

"_I just know how to have fun ."_ She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I wonder if she knew I was semi hard earlier thinking about our kiss. I wasn't really ascting like my self tonight. It was because I had no idea were Rose was, It really bugged me.

Bella sat up looking at me with confused eyes.

"_What are you thinking?"_ She asked moving her legs so she was sitting on her knees. I looked at her with a guilty smile.

"_Nothing you want to know about."_ I said completely forgetting about Rose. All the liquor snuck up on me out of no where.

"_What if I do want to know?"_ Her eyes turned seductive making my dick twitch with excitement.

"_I wouldn't want to offend you."_ I said trying to read her face, I got mixed signals from her. She had a sexy look in her eyes, but she also looked a little scared.

"_I was thinking about how you said you wanted to know what it feels like."_ She inched a little closer to me, her eyes were curious now. I almost forgot what she was talking about.

"_What about it?"_ I asked her taking in the sight of her. I never thought I would say this but Bella is one of the most beautiful persons I have ever met. It wasn't just her looks it was who she was on the inside that made her stand out to me even more. She took a deep breath before looking at me innocently, then shyly looking away. "_I'm not judging you, after I herd your song I get you as much as I know you get me. Tell me what your thinking."_ I let my hand rest on her leg, dying to know what was going on through her head. When she looked back at me her innocence was gone, Her eyes were firecly blazing with lust.

"_I want to know how it feels to cheat, But more then that"_ She licked her bottom lip. I started to sweat thinking this was about to really happen. Did I really want to do this? I asked myself, When I looked into her eyes all I could think about was making her mine for the night. "_I want to be the other girl. I know you love her. I just want you to want me more then her sexually, I want you to want me so much that you forget about her for the time being. "_ I didn't even give myself time to process what Bella had just said, I rushed over to her letting our lips collide together, pulling her shirt over her head. Fucking shit her tits were even more sexier then I had imagined. Clothes were peeling off hitting the floor. Neither one of us having a second thought about what we were doing. Bella hands roamed down my chest, her soft hands gave me goose bumps.

"_God Bella, I fucking want you so bad. Ever since we meet I have been wanting to fill your warm dripping wet pussy around my thick rock hard dick, I want you so bad it fucking hurt"_ I said in between moving from her lips to her neck.

"_I want you to fuck me Emmett all I can think about lately was you fucking me"_ Her words made me even harder if that was possible. She laid back on the couch looking up to my eyes like she was a fucking sex godess. She started to rub her clit staring up at me. I took in her naked body trying to engrave ever inch of her perfection in my mind. She slowly moved her hand down further, sliding her finger inside, getting ready for me to be inside her, I was about to fuck the hell out of her, she had no idea.

"_Tonight this is mine you hear me!"_ I growled out at her moving her hand pushing my finger inside her. She gasped out in pleasure arching her back off the couch. "_I asked you a question Bella"_ She cried out again as I pulled my finger out trusting it harder into her.

"_Oh fuck, Yes, Oh god Em."_ She called out bucking her hips into my hand. To be honest I was surprised at how tight she was. This was going to be fucking incredible I could already tell.

I added a second finger watching her grabbing in couch arm behind her, as her eyes glazed over with lust. She reached down for my dick, when she found it she started to stroke my head with her hand. Her facial expressions alone were enough to make me cum so I had to move her hand to keep from nutting already. I lowered down kissing and licking her stomach, leaving a trail with my tongue to just over to clit.

"_Oh god Em, I'm so fucking wet for you please I need you I need this!"_ She begged me moving her hips up and down in a sexy grinding motion. I grinded at her.

"_Like I said tonight your mine, I'll do as I please."_ I said lowering my head spreading her legs wide open. My mouth watered at the sight of her pussy, She was fucking dripping wet, Her sent was as sweet as sugar. I kissed her thigh lightly sucking on it. She moaned out running her hand through my hair pulling on it.

"_Please lick me I can't take it anymore."_ I looked up at her letting my tongue graze over her opening as lightly as I could.

"_Are you on fire baby, Do yo need daddy to put out the fire?"_ I asked giving her one good lick.

"_Yes. Put it out daddy"_ She was grinding her hips into the couch before liftling them up grinding them into the air. I couldn't let her suffer anymore, I kissed her clit slipping my tongue out tracing circles around it. She pulled on my hair breathing fast and eraticly.

"_Fuck Emmett your tongue is so amazing I can't wait to fill your dick."_ I heard her call out panting. I need to push her over the edge so I slipped my finger back into her. As soon as I did she wildly bucked into my mouth letting her juices spill out over my hand. When she was done riding out her orgasm she was breathing hard still moving her hips.

"_You ready for me Bella?" _I asked licking my fingers tasting her mouth watering juices.

"_I need you daddy, Fuck me. "_ There she goes again biting her lower lip. I licked my lips still tasting her cum. I placed myself at her enternce worried I was too big for her to take. I slowly pushed into her.

"_Emmett I'm not glass I wont brake just fuck me."_ She said in a demanding sex purr. She didn't have to tell me twice, I pulled back pushing her legs further open before ramming my dick inside her. I grasped her thighs closing my eyes trying not to cum with the amazing feeling of her pussy.

"_EMMETT!" _She screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. I pulled back trusting back into her with just as much force. She had one hand tangled in her hair pulling on it the other massaging her breast, A few more deep trust until she was crying out in pure pleasure I kept a more steady pass. I loved how she meet my every thrust with her hips fucking me back.

"_Fuck Bella your so fucking tight."_ I placed a kiss on her lips feeling her arms wrap around on shoulders as we moved together both panting. Her moans became more frantic.

"_Oh my god Emmett, Fuck oh my god don't stop just like that fuck."_ I could feel her whole body tense up I kept the same pace just thrusting deeper inside her. Her inner walls clamped around my cock, slightly pulsing around me.

"_Pull my hair."_ She called out in a high pitched moan, I grabbed a fist full pulling it tightly back She again called my name out milking my dick with her orgasim, I let her ride it out before I demanded she got on all fours. She bent over thrusting in the air waiting for me to fill her. I slapped her ass leaving a red mark of my hand.

"_You like to spank me don't you? Pull my hair and spank me."_ God her voice was so sexy it made my toes curl I trusted in her with out warming, her breath got caught in her throat, I grabbed her hair forcefully fucking her making her scream out in pleasure with a hint of pain. I loved the noises she was making.

"_You like it ruff mama."_ I grunted out in more of a statement, it was obvious she liked it ruff. I pulled her back by her hair so we were in more of a sitting postion she started to bounce on my dick even with me still trusting in side her, it made me fall deeper inside her then before. I reached around playing with her clit, I pinched it making her gasp.

"_Who's pussy is this?"_ I asked kissing the back of her neck, slightly bitting on it.

"_Fuck Emmett it's yours, God no one has ever made me oh god this feeling fuck, Fuck Emmett"_ Her sentence was broken but I under stood her. She laid her head back on my shoulder looking me in the eyes, an amazing feeling washed over me, It went deeper then any nut I have ever had, I don't know what it was I think I just got lost for a second in her eyes, I felt like we both collided together as one for a second, I was feeling her orgasm deep in side while feeling mine build up.

"_Let me ride you Em."_ She said not braking our stare, I laid down watching her as she straddled over me, strocking me with her hand.

"_Who's dick is this?"_ She asked with a hot ass smirk.

"_It's yours when ever you want it."_ I said putting my hands on her waist forcing her down on my dick. Her body quivered letting my know I sent her another wave of ecstasy. She started to rock her hips back and fourth playing with her tits, I never felt the way I was right now with me deep inside her, like a long ass fucking nut. I have never had sex this intense before. My hands guided her back and fourth liking the slow pace she had set. Bella leaned down still moving her hips kissing me softly yet filled with need. Her pace grow faster and faster.

"_God dam it Bella you feel fucking amazing, fuck your going to make me cum."_ She looked at me with a beautiful smile.

"_Cum for me daddy, I want to fill you cum inside me?" _Her voice was so sedutive. _"I have the day after pill don't worry." _She said picking up her pace with a slight bounce. I started to rub circles on her clit.

"_Cum with me baby."_ I said not sure I could hold out any longer. She adjusted her position grinding herself deeper into me.

"_I'm almost there Emmett, Talk to me tell me how bad you wanted this, It turns me on."_ She was now rocking into me with a fast pace holding her self up with on arm on my leg.

"_The other night after we meet, I fucked Rose thinking of you."_ I felt her inner muscles pulse against my cock as we both cried out in pleasure, our eyes locked on each other as we rode out our orgasms collapsed on my chest. I let my finger tips glide up and down her back giving her chills, She looked up at me when our breathing was back to normal.

"_Your fucking amazing. I don't get it."_ She got off me reaching for her clothes putting them back on. I got up to do the same.

"_What's not to get?"_ I asked pulling my shirt over my head.

"_Why would she want anyone else?" _Bella said watching me buckle my pants.

"_Thanks, Tyler is very lucky."_ I said not really looking at her. I felt kind of weird, I don't know why, or what it was. I guess it was the fact I cheated on my girlfriend, or maybe I was afraid I wouldn't want to fuck Rose anymore after Bella, God she was more amazing then I thought she would be. I was afraid I would be with Rose, She didn't move with me the way Bella did.

"_Well, lets just say Tyler thinks I'm glass."_ She smirked at me. I got what she meant.

"_Was that the first time you got fucked? I mean really fucked?"_ I asked in disbelief.

"_Yep and It was fucking great."_ She laid back with tired eyes. We both sat there quietly. I closed my eyes feeling the room spinning out of control. Maybe it wasn't the room maybe I was feeling my life spin out of control. Dam Bella was something else, Sex with her was indescriable. Let the messy part begin, I don't know how to deal with "the other Woman" I already didn't want to go home to face Rose. How could she do it with me? Fuck, What did I get myself into.


	7. The Guilt

Point of view. : BELLA

Author's Note: Please view this chapter. Other then that enjoy!

I can't believe what I just let happen, Don't get me wrong it was amazing sex, I have never had sex like that but This isn't like me. How could I go back to Tyler after that. Fuck this is going to be weird. I'm so dam drunk right now my thoughts are all over the place. For a moment while we were fucking, the way he looked at me I swear he felt me. Like he felt my pain, my pleasure, my confusion, he felt my fears, my love. I felt him in the same way. When we finished I laid my head on his chest. I felt my heart beating the same pace as I herd his heart beat. I took a deep breath jumping up.

"_Your fucking amazing. I don't get it."_ I was kind of mad at Rose, She had a good, sexy man, who loved her deeply. Why would she ruin that.

"_What's not to get?"_ I wanted to run my hands down his chest one more time but I resisted.

"_Why would she want anyone else?" _I asked watching him get dressed.

"_Thanks, Tyler is very lucky."_ Emmett didn't look up at me, He had a weird look on his face. He changed the subject of him and Rose to me and Tyler like I had done earlier when he asked me about Tyler.

"_Well, lets just say Tyler thinks I'm glass."_ I gave him a smirk feeling my eyes wanting to close I hated having the spins so I tried to keep them open.

"_Was that the first time you got fucked? I mean really fucked?"_ Emmett had a shocked look on his face. I laughed at him sitting down, wondering if I was any good to him.

"_Yep and It was fucking great."_ I answered laying back on the couch. Emmett sat down his eye practically already closed. It got really quite.

I Woke up to a bunch of laughing, everything was hazy and my head was pounding. I sat up looking around. Emmett was sitting up sleeping in the chair. I looked at him in awe for a second. Then Flashes of us raced through my mind making it spin. I groaned out laying back down.

"_Good morning you fucking alcoholic!"_ I looked up Jasper was standing over me with a warm grin.

"_Go away!"_ I said putting a pillow over my head. Jasper ripped it away from me.

"_I don't think so missy, you guys drank all the dam liquor."_ Edward voice was over me now to. My stomach turned at the thought of alcohol. I jumped up running to the restroom puking out everything I had in my stomach. I washed my face before walking back out. Emmett was stretching his arm out standing up. He looked at me with the biggest smile. I blushed and looked away. Alice, Jared, Emily and My brother were all in the kitchen.

"_I thought That bitch was picking you up Em?"_ Alice asked glaring at him. He didn't answer her. I looked at my phone, I had 10 texts messages from Tyler and five missed calls.

**[baby I'm worried about you, why aren't you picking up!]**

**[Hello, answer me]**

**[you better be ok because I'm fucking worried]**

They went on like that. I set my phone down not even wanting to call him back. I knew we would fight and I didn't feel like it right now.

"_Id make you guys a bloody marry but you guys drank just about everything we fucking had."_ Jasper joked.

"_You guys had a fucking party last night, Why didn't you call anyone."_ Jared said laughing. I grabbed a blanket wrapping my self in It. I was rubbing my eyes wanting my head ach to go away.

"_Here!"_ Emmett nudged me giving me two aspirins and his water. I felt weird being around him. I took the aspirins sitting next to Edward laying my head on his shoulder. The door bell rang, rattling my brain. Edward laughed putting his arm around my shoulder rubbing my arm.

"_Bella!"_ Jasper called my name amused. I looked up weakly. Tyler stood there not looking to happy to see me.

"_What are you doing here?"_ I asked standing up. He looked at me throw narrowed eyes at first. Then shock his head.

"_You had me so worried, what happened to you coming over last night?"_ He asked looking around at everyone. Emmett laughed and walked away going back to the couch.

"_Fuck Tyler I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." _I walked over to him hugging him. He gave me a good hug but he pulled back in a weird way looking at me.

"_Seriously Bella."_ His face was appalled. "_You forgot to go to my house because you were fucking wasted!"_ I swallowed hard at the harshness in his voice.

"_Hold on, Look man I'm really trying to like you, you seem like a good guy but take your guys fight some were else so you don't piss me off."_ Edward came to stand behind me.

Tyler looked at Edward then at me.

"_I'm sorry, I was just worried about you. But your fine so I'm ok. I have to go to work. I'll call you later"_ Tyler said almost sounding afraid of Edward. I rolled my eyes getting mad at him. I hated how he never really fought with me. I want to argue with him, so we can make up. I like strong men, Tyler was strong but he didn't know how to use it. That was something that bothered me about him. I felt like a horrible person. My boyfriend was probably up all night worried about me while I cheated on him, yet I was mad at him for not getting mad at me. I was begging to think something was wrong with me. I went and sat on the couch.

"_Yeah baby, just come get me then. I love you too!"_ I looked over at Emmett. He hung up his phone looking at me with pressing his lips holding back a smile. I closed my eyes feeling the inside of my eye lids pulsing. Flashes of last night flashed by at random. Emmett fucked the hell out of me, but then there were moments when we were just connected. I thought I would be feeling guilty or something but I wasn't. I was getting excited thinking about how good it felt.

"_Why are you mad at Tyler?"_ Emmett asked with a small cough at the end. I looked at him from my peripheral vision.

"_He just doesn't get it, I wish he would just get mad at me sometimes. It frustrating you know. I want him to get mad so we can fight then make up. It's dumb I know."_ I sighed closing my eyes again.

"_Sounds like you just want a man and not a Bitch."_ Emmett laughed to himself.

"_Tyler is a man he is just a nice man. I just want to see his meaner manly side more often."_ I laughed at myself. I love Tyler I really do but him being nice all the time makes me feel like a bitch next to him. "_Did rose tell you why she didn't pick you up last night?"_ I asked annoyed with her name.

"_She thinks I'm dumb, She feel asleep waiting for me to call. She didn't have her volume up so she didn't hear her phone ring."_ His tone was just as annoyed as mine.

"_Come eat guys!"_ Jared yelled from the dinning room. I got up slowly walking over to the table. My head was still pounding. Emmett came up behind my pretty close.

"_I'll never forget how sexy your ass is, fucking you from behind was fucking amazing your ass is so juicy hmmm, fuck im hard already."_ He whispered from behind me. I came in with a big ass smile on my face. I sat next to James. Emmett sat across from me. every time I looked at him another image of us flickered through my mind.

"_For someone who is hung over your glowing like crazy Bella!"_ Emily said looking at me with a small smirk.

"_It's because Tyler came to check on her."_ Emmett said in the most sarcastic yet cockiest way. Everyone laughed, Emmett smiled at me before winking when no one was looking. I couldn't really eat cause my head and stomach hurt, plus I was sore as hell. I waited till everyone was done before I got up. The door bell rang I looked back at Emmett already knowing it was Rose. No one was in the dinning room, so I winked at him blowing him a kiss to say goodbye. He blew one back. I went up stairs to my room. I laid on my bed unable to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes I could feel him inside me pounding me, pulling my hair. My ass was sore from were he was spanking me. I was still getting excited so I reached down feeling myself soaking wet. I had to get myself off thinking of him before I passed out.

"_Bells, There is something for you down stairs." _I wasn't sure how long I was asleep but Edward was gently shacking me to wake up.

"_What is it?"_ I asked rubbing my eyes feeling a little better. He stood up and walked down stairs. I followed him groggy, dragging my feet. When I reached the living room there was a bouquet of Red roses with a card.

_[__**Baby I just want you to know I love you. I'm sorry I got up set with you love I was just worried, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. - Tyler]**_

There was two dozen beautiful roses in front of me. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. I stood there in awe, tears started to build up, that's when the guilt started to set in. I felt so bad, I had a good guy who adored me and I was pushing him away for no reason.

"_I like this guy Bella, He seems patient enough for you. You do take a lot of work."_ Edward said taking the card from me reading it.

"_Yeah Bells, I think you got your self a keeper."_ Jasper said laughing. I took out my phone to call Tyler.

"_Hello baby!"_ Tyler was in a good mood.

"_Hi honey, Thank you so much, that meant so much to me."_

"_your welcome love, how are you feeling?"_

"_Better now, I'm sorry I made you worry, it wont happen again. What time do you get off?"_

"_I'll be out of here by 10 tonight. Don't worry about it. I over reacted."_

"well I was wrong, Do you mind if I go see you after work?"

"_Sure, I wont be much fun. I'm working a 12 hour shift."_

"_I know I just want to lay down with you and watch a movie."_

"_Ok baby, if you want you can come by and grab my key, if you want to go before I get off."_

"_Yeah, I'll do that. Um I think I might stay the night is that ok?"_

"_Anything you want babe, Listen I have to make my rounds, I'll call you when I get a free minute or text me when your on your way here." _

"_ok bye. I love you."_

"_love you too" _

We hung up, I turned around to see everyone staring at me.

"_what?"_ I said feeling my cheeks burning.

"_Nothing cuz, um, well so you are stay the night with him now?"_ James asked with a raised eyebrow. I covered my face with my hands, Thinking here we fucking go.

"_Yeah I am, look in going to be 21 soon and you guys need to face it. I'm serious about him. I already know I'm going to marry him." _Edward stared to choke on his coffee.

"_What the fuck Bella, you just brought him home for us to meet him and you already want to marry him!"_ Jasper yelled at me.

"_Not tomorrow but one day yes. He is a good guy with a good job. And he does stuff like this for me."_

"_I think you need to quite lying to your self Bella." _Jared said kissing my forehead and leaving out the front door. I gave everyone a dirty look before going up stairs to get ready. No one knew what I was thinking or what was really going on with me. I have been fighting this thing with Tyler since day one, he finally won. I fucked up with Emmett. I wasn't mad at him because it helped me see Tyler clearer in a way. He truly cares about me. Fuck what everyone else says He is the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life, I deserve him after what I Eric did to me. I'm never going to cheat again, Tyler didn't deserver that. I never regret the things I do, and I don't regret what I did last night with Emmett but it won't happen again, I think.


	8. Reality

**Point of View: **Bella

**Lemon: **Yes a quickie.

**Author's Note: **I'm not a doctor so if I say things that are not right please let me know. Also anyone with the same condition, I hope I don't offend you, and my prayers go out to you.

"_Tyler, I'm home!"_ I walked inside the apartment excited to see my Husband. It's been a year since my little fuck up with Emmett. I was afraid everything would get weird with us but we actually became good friends. He is still with Rose, Something I will never understand. Then again he doesn't get me and Tyler either. Emmett always makes stupid comments about how I hold back my personality when I'm around Tyler. I just grow up that's all. I know I'm only 22 but I needed to get back into school, and get my shit together. I don't sing that often anymore, But I started to work bartending at the club James had me singing at. Tyler didn't really want me work but I needed something to do while he was at work and school. Also I hated spending his money id rather have my own. Tyler had a problem in the begging with me bartending at first but he got over it.

"_It's about time baby!" _Tyler grabbed me from behind hugging and kissing me.

"_Miss me?"_ I asked giggling already knowing his answer.

"_I always miss you, Your just in time for our show. Tonight is take out night, what do you want?"_ Tyler said reaching for the house phone, Every Thursday night was take out night, Friday we went out to dinner before I worked, Saturday I took him dinner to work, and most Sundays he came with me to my Brothers for dinner, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday I cooked for him.

"_I don't care you pick!" _I said wrapping my arms around his neck mentally guessing what he wanted. Tina Latino pizza.

"_Pizza sounds good, you ok with that."_ I smiled at him knowing I was right. I liked that I new him so well, but sometimes I wish he would be a little more random.

"_Yeah I'm going to take a shower, you order," _He kissed my cheek before dialing on the phone I jumped in the shower wondering how my life became so routine. The guys always joked around saying I was going to go on a crazy killing spree one day because of how routine I became. I used to be the wild, random, just didn't give a fuck party girl. Now I'm just Tyler's wife. I just shrugged it, I was comfortable with my life right now. This was how life was supposed to be right?

We ate dinner watched comedy central presents, then went to bed. Tyler woke up early Saturday for work. I decided to take the night off and hang out with my brothers. They canceled last Sundays dinner. I guess Jasper had to go with Alice somewhere and Edward wasn't feeling to good.

When I got to the house it was really quite, I took off my Jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"_Hello?"_ I yelled out walking to the kitchen. I herd Foot steps running down the stairs.

"_Bella, what are you doing here sis?"_ Jasper asked looking at me puzzled.

"_I took the night off, and Tyler is at work all night, I thought I could hang out with you guys, maybe we could go out like old times."_ I said leaning back not understanding why he was so weird about me being here. "_Is everything ok?"_ I asked Jasper getting an uneasy feeling in my gut Jasper looked around rubbing his neck, when I herd Edward grown out Jasper's name in pain.

"_Can you go to the store pick something for dinner"_ Jasper tried to push me out the kitchen towards the door.

"_What's wrong with Edward!"_ I asked pushing him off me. Jasper had the most nerves look I have ever seen. When he didn't say anything I ran past him up the up the stairs. Edward was in the restroom hunched over throwing up. He looked really sick, Not hung over sick, There was something wrong with him.

"_Eddie?"_ I whispered, Jasper was behind me pushing me away from the door shutting it. "_Sweetie go down stairs, well be down to talk to you in a few minutes."_ Tears fell down my face something was defiantly wrong. I waited down stairs praying I was over reacting. Edward looked so weak, so breakable as he walked in. Jasper looked upset, and worried following behind Edward.

"_Bella honey we need to talk to you."_ Jasper started, looking from me to Edward. Edward smiled weak at me.

"_Sis you know I love you with all my heart, you're my number one. But I have been keeping something from you for about two years now."_ My heart was racing listening to him. " _Um baby sis I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you this but I have leukemia."_

I can't believe they would keep something this serious from me.

"_No."_ I whispered not able to say anything else. Edward stood up trying to hug me but I backed away from him.

"_Bella babe, I thought if I did the treatment and It worked there would be no need to worry you."_ I started to cry, not letting him touch me.

"_Did it work?" _I asked completely lost.

"_No baby, And I decided not to do try anything else, I don't want to spend the rest of my time sick in bed, I mean I'll be sick but I'll be walking until the end."_ Edward looked over at Jasper who had his head in his hands.

"_The end?"_ I questioned chocking on the words.

"Bella, I'm dying."The words rang around me trying to soak in my mind but bouncing off like there was some weird force filed.

"Your what?"I stood up pacing back in fourth in front of My brothers.

Edward tried to hug my again but I just couldn't. I felt betrayed by them, How the hell could they keep this from me? I turned and walked away from them.

"_Isabella get over here!"_ Jasper called after me pissed off at my reaction.

"_No it's ok, Let her go, she needs to deal with it on her own before she can talk more about it., He said this would be a normal reaction from her."_ Edward stopped him. I got in my car and drove straight to the hospital. I walked in, in tears. Tyler was at the front desk. He ran to me when he saw me.

"_Bella baby, what happened whats wrong!"_ He looked me over in a panic.

"_Edward's dying, Tyler you have to help him, talk to the doctors something anything!"_ I sobbed in his arms. He didn't say anything he just held me walking me to the lounge. Tyler waited until I calmed down before he started talking.

"_Bella, I know it hurts but he made the right decision. It's spread pretty much every where I'm sorry baby. Things like this happen everyday, He has accepted it and now you need to." _I looked at him confused.

"_You, You knew?" _I asked him getting mad.

"_Yes, but listen to me _" I stopped listening to him, My own Husband kept this a secret from me. He was saying all these medical terms to me, He had no emotion about it. He talked like a fucking doctor, not a supporting Husband. I left him in the same daze I left my brothers, Needing a reality check. There was one person I knew would be completely honest with me no matter what. I drove to Emmett's Smoke shop not sure for what just yet. He was sitting there at the counter with his worker when I walked in.

"_Hey Bella!" _Emmett's eyes lit up when he seem me.

"_Can I talk to you?" _I asked holding in the tears.

"_Um yeah come to my office."_ He lead the way closing the door behind him. _"You ok Bella?" _He asked pulling out his chair for me to sit.

"_Do you know about Edward?"_ I asked already mad, thinking he kept it from me.

"_Ugh, What about him?"_ I could tell how he answered that he didn't know anything

"_Em, Edward is dying."_ I started to cry again. Emmett pulled me into hug immediately.

"_Bella I'm so sorry I had no idea!"_ He said holding me close. I was so mad at Edward for not telling me, Jasper should have told me, and Tyler isn't supposed to keep things from me. My brother was going to die and he didn't even try to comfort me.

"_They all knew, Tyler knew and didn't tell me!" I _Pulled back from Emmett still in tears.

"_I'm sorry but that is fucking bull shit, they should have told you. I fucking Bet Tyler talked to you like a fucking doctor huh? I really can't stand him sometimes, really I'm sorry but he pisses me off for more then one reason."_ Emmett was mad for me, I knew he would under stand why I was so upset, He always gets me even when I don't get me self. He can read me like a book for the most part.

"_Tyler kept throwing medical terms at me calling it a part of life. I stopped listening to him because I didn't understand what he was saying."_ I still couldn't believe how casual he acted about it, like it wasn't a big deal..

"_I'm sorry Bella, I'm here for you."_ He hugged me again this time a electric current ran through me with his hug, I looked up at himthrough my teary eyes. I know he meant it when he says he is here for me. He whipped away my tears looking at me with this look that made me feel safe I was comfortable with him. I don't know what came over me but I kissed him. I wasn't thinking I was just doing it, When he kissed me back we fell backward into the wall. . I didn't care what was going on as long as the feeling I had of betrayal, and emptiness. I felt like I was alone. Emmett's arms roamed over my ass lifting me against the wall. The last time I can remember feeling so complete, So alive was the night Emmett and I slept together the first time. I kicked my pants off still kissing him. Emmett pulled back slightly pushing his pants down. Emmett lifted me up again trusting inside as he slammed me down. The urge between us was so uncontrollable it was crazy. He needed me as much as I needed him. I closed my eyes trying not to scream out. I was up against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"_Bella, God I think about this every fucking night"_ He panted against my neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders I was lost in my emotions just like last time. I didn't know what to feel.

"_Fuck Emmett, fuck me harder, I need to feel every inch of you" _I cried out as wave after wave washed over me, I was in pure ecstasy. Sex with him was like one long orgasm. Emmett came inside me at the same time. He didn't let go off me, Holding me up for support, my forehead Pressed into his chest just under his chin. I waited there a few seconds already knowing the second my eyes open the guilt would wash over me. I would have to feel guilty for leaving my brothers like that, And for not understand where Tyler was coming from. I would feel guilty for cheating, and making Emmett cheat. I was such a horrible person. I felt like I was a big mess. Emmett wrapped his arms around me holding me closer to him.

"_Listen to me Bella, You have every right for being upset do not feel bad. What just happened has been building up between us ever since last time. Dam it Bella why did you have to go marry him." _I looked up at Emmett for the first time not understanding him. He had his eyes closed, he was breathing hard, pulling me even closer to him, not wanting to let go. I pushed him back a little. His eyes opened looking down at me slowly.

"_Why would it matter that I married him, you never left her."_ I said still confused, pulling my pants up. Emmett just stared at me, not responding to me. I looked at him getting angry at him. "_I'm sorry I have to go, this was just, I was wrong I'm sorry"_ I stormed out the door to my car, not sure how to explain the feeling I had inside me. Maybe all the different feelings I had created a whole new one. Emmett ran out the door stopping when he seen me. He looked at me with sorry eyes, suddenly it all clicked for me. I was in love with him. What I had with Tyler was Love but not the same love I had for Emmett. I never understood the feelings I got when he was around because I have never truly been in Love. What I felt for him was completely real. There was no way we could ever be together. I mean he was in love with Rose, That's why he was still with her. I was married to Tyler. Emmett took I step closer to the car but I backed out leaving him behind.

I drove around for hours thinking about Edward. I was being selfish. He needed me to be there for him, to support him. It was already 11 o'clock when I pulled up to the house. Tyler's car was there, he must have gotten off early. I walked in the house slowly shutting the door

"_Baby is that you?"_ I herd Tyler call from the living room. He appeared in the hallway. Edward came behind him.

"_Bella, Where is your phone? We have been calling you. Where did you go?"_ Edward asked worried, How could he be worried about me when he has all this crap going on.

"_I needed to think."_ I said hugging Tyler giving him a kiss, then hugging Edward. Jasper was passed out on the couch. "_I'm moving in, Tyler you can get ride of the apartment and move back in with me here, or you can stay there. Edward before you say anything I want you to know my mind is made up so save it."_

Just like that I was living at home again. I quite my job to help Edward out as much as he would let me. I needed to spend as much time with him as I possibly could. I took care of all three of the guys. Even though Jasper was getting pretty serious about Alice. I think they might be next to get married. When ever Emmett would come around I wouldn't talk to him. I would leave the room or pat attention to Tyler. The look he always had now seemed hurt .His facial composer was always a slight frown even when he was smiling. It sucked because I kept telling myself that it would go away but even with me not talking to him they got stronger. What am mess I got myself into.

**Please Review People…. Love you!!!!**


	9. The ugly truth

**Point of View: **Bella

**Lemon: **nope sorry, but a lot of stuff goes on in this chapter, I bet you will be as shocked as I was when I wrote it lol!!

**Author's note: **I surprised my self on this one.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of twilight…..

Please Review!!

With out any medication, or Treatments Edward got sick very fast. As much as I wanted to give him all the medicine in the world I couldn't because this was what he wanted. To die quickly. I was so hurt that he wanted to leave us with out a fight, But after Tyler really sat me down and explained it to me I understood why he choose this way. He didn't want us to watch him everyday with hope in our eyes when there really wasn't a fighting chance. It's been three days since his passing, I haven't sleep, or been able to keep anything down. Two months was how long it took. Everyday was a drastic change for him. I was getting ready in the restroom for the funeral. I had to stop and look at myself in the mirror. Mine and Edward last conversation floated by.

"_Isabella, what happened to you, your 22 years old. You act like your 35." _I was laying with him in his bed.

"_Nothing happened to me, I grow up!"_ I said seriously, thinking how I thought this was what he wanted for me.

"_You used to be full of life, I was wrong Bella. Life is too short to not enjoy every moment of it. Bella live life again, live your life too the fullest for me baby sis. I was wrong, I shouldn't have pushed you to be with some one like Tyler. Sure he is a good guy but your not your self anymore. I miss the old you"_ Edward looked at me so pit a full.

"_I love Tyler Edward. He is good to me."_ I said trying to convince us both, holding in my tears.

"_Yes that's true, I just don't want you to wake up one day on your death bed asking your self what the hell happened to your life."_ I looked at him wishing I could just give him a second chance, or even my own life so he could do all the things he never did. I screwed up my life enough as it is.

The person staring back at me from the mirror was old looking. There was no color to her. She looked dead on the inside. It made my stomach turn, making me gag my breakfast up.

The funeral went by in a blur, I was crying and throwing up a lot. Tyler was trying to be there for me but I just couldn't let him or anyone else be around me. I wanted Emmett to come take my pain away. It was something I got used to over the past year. Yes I was married but Emmett was my friend, My best friend. We both could talk to each other about anything. We understood each other with out even really having to say anything. I used to laugh a lot around him. He always made my day. Emmett stood in the back with Rose. I tried to give my speech up on the podium but I couldn't pull myself together. Jared Read it for me. Everyone was really upset. Even James cried, All the men in my life were visibly upset, I used to get mad at Edward over the smallest things, I used to call him nosy, and every other name in the book. Looking around me today I realized Edward was the glue that held us all together. He was hard on all of us because he wanted what was best for us. Why did it take me so long to See that?

Everyone had came over to our house after the funeral. I didn't want to be around people so I went to Edwards room locked the door and quietly cried myself to sleep. When I woke up the door was open, Jasper was asleep in next to me. He was taking this as hard as I was. I hugged the pillow tighter pushing down the nauseated feeling I had. Jasper opened his eyes smiled at me. We both stretched sitting up. I started to gag again Grabbing the trash can next to the bed and throwing up.

"_Bella whats going on with you, I know your upset, Shit I'm upset but why do you keep throwing up?"_ Jasper asked rubbing my back as I pucked some more. I laid back into him.

"_I don't know Jasper. I'm just really stressed."_ We stayed in the room a few more hours talking. Jasper made a good point about us moping around. Edward defiantly didn't want us to be depressed over him, He wanted us to live life, that's what we needed to do. Live Life as fully as we could. I went into mine and Tyler's room, he was in bed on his laptop doing home work.

"_Hi." _I said standing by the door looking shyly at my husband. I was a bit embarrassed with myself, I was very cold with him lately.

"_Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?"_ It really amazed me sometimes how unselfish he could be.

"_I'm ok, How are you?"_ I asked sitting on the foot of the bed. He looked up at my from his laptop.

"_I'm fine, is there something you want to talk about?"_ I was taken back by his attitude. It was something I was not used to from him.

"_No, I just wanted to spend some time with you."_ He kept a straight face but I saw him fighting to keep it straight. He wanted to give me a dirty look.

"_I'm sorry I'm really busy right now. You understand right?"_ I got up nodding my head. I walked confused from the hostility from him. I know I haven't been the easiest to get along with lately but there has been a lot going on.

I went down stairs to watch TV. An hour later Tyler left not saying goodbye. I texted him,

**[ where are you off to babe?]**

**[Work Bella, where else would I go. I'll see you tomorrow, or maybe not I have school all day]**

I didn't respond, I was confused to where all this was coming from. I just buried my Brother 24 hours ago and he was acting like I did something wrong to him. I have been sort of distant with him.

"_Hi Isabella, How are you doing?"_ I looked away from the TV, Alice was standing there watching me. Her eyes were red from crying I'm assuming.

"_I'm ok. I think I'm getting the flu."_ I didn't get up, I just laid there looking back at the TV.

"_Is Jasper home, He isn't picking up his cell."_ She seemed worried.

"_He is asleep."_ I said with no tone at all. Alice stood there watching me for a few minutes, until she sighed and walked away. I was sick of every one. I wanted to go somewhere away from everyone I just didn't know where.

I waited up for Tyler to get home. I was laying in bed watching TV when I heard the door open. I sat up looking at him. He stopped, looking at me carefully.

"_Why are you still up? It's almost 2 a.m." _I ran my hand throw my hair looking down. I was hurt that he wasn't happy to see me. He sighed taking off his shoes, getting ready for bed. I laid back down on my side so he couldn't see my face. When Tyler laid down he turned the TV off. I was feeling really uneasy, there was a lot of tension between us.

"_Tyler?"_ I asked in a whisper.

"_HMM"_ He didn't even move.

"_Are we ok?"_ I asked having the sickest feeling I ever have had.

"_I'm Tired Bella, Lets talk another time about this."_ His tone was unapproachable. I laid there listening to him breath, Once it was deep and even I got out of bed. I herd the TV on down stairs. Alice and Jasper where laying on the couch, Jasper was awake but Alice was asleep on him.

"_You ok Sis?"_ Jasper whispered looking at me. I was panicking on the inside. I slowly shook my head no. Jasper moved Alice over gently, so he wouldn't wake her up. He came to me wrapping his arms around me. "_Talk to me, tell me whats wrong?"_ I held on to him tightly. Trying to swallow the fear from the words I was about to speak.

"_Jasper, I think Tyler wants a divorce, I need him." _Jasper squeezed me as tightly as he could.

"_You don't need a man Bella. I think your over reacting he loves you very much."_ I wanted to believe Jasper but my heart was saying something different. Besides I haven't been fair to Tyler. I was never really in love with him. Sure I love him but I used him, just like every one said I did. But the thought of being with out him scared me, I was afraid of being alone.

"_I'm tired Jasper I'm going to bed."_ I had a lot to think about, so I went up stairs and laid in bed, I looked over at Tyler said didn't feel anything.

In the morning I woke up hearing Tyler's alarm. He got up turning it off. He turned around to see me sitting up.

"_Good morning."_ I said pushing the blankets off of me. He took in a deep breath.

"_Bella, Are you late?"_ He asked with an unreadable expression.

"_For what?" _I asked him confused. He shook his head at me tossing a long box. I picked it up. _First Response._ It was a pregnancy test. I looked at him wide eyed. He was right I was late. I was so busy with everything I didn't even notice I was two months late. I smiled at him, I have always wanted to be a mother. Tyler was almost glaring at me, he didn't seem excited at all.

"_Can you go take it before I go to class. I need to know!"_ I stood up feeling a little excited to find out. Maybe Tyler didn't want to get his hopes up, that was why he wasn't showing any emotion about it yet.

I went into the restroom to pee on the stick. I waited in there for five minutes nerves to look at the stick. I wanted it to be positive but at the same time I wasn't sure I was ready for it to be positive. Tyler knocked on the door.

"_What does it say Isabella?"_ He sounded impatient. I picked it up, When I was the + sign my eyes filled up with tears of joy.

I walked out holding the stick in my hand, giving it to Tyler. He looked down at it, then back to me with tears in his eyes.

"_Who have you been sleeping with?"_ He asked me in the harshest tone.

"_WHAT!" _I yelled out in surprise.

"_I'm sorry this has to go down right after Edwards funeral but really Bella One thing we never talked about was kids, I can't fucking have them you dumb slut! I want a divorce I'll get me things when your not here, I can't even look at you! I have done so fucking much for you and this is what I get!"_ Tyler walked out slamming the door. I sat on the bed not believing what just happened. Oh shit, what have I done.


	10. Leaving her behind

**Point of view: **Emmett

**Lemons:** I looked deep into her eyes slowly trusting into nothing because there is no lemon in this chapter.. Lol sorry

**Author's Note: **Hope you like. I know it's a little Short sorry! I just wanted to give you guys something for the great reviews I got to day.

**Disclaimer: **I can only wish I owned Them but I don't…

My days seemed to go on for ever. Life was good I guess, I mean it's not where I would choose for it to be but It was somewhere I could deal with. Edward Funeral was hard to be at. I mean I wasn't close to him but seeing Bella so fucked up over it killed me. Rose and I have been holding back some news for awhile. We decided to wait until everyone was done grieving over Edward to share it with everyone.

Bella and I haven't spoke since the day she told me about Edward. I think I said too much to her, and scared her away. The way she looked at me before she left, I knew there was more there but she was married, I had Rose. It sucked but oh well it's the choices we both made and have to live with. She compeltly lost her self with the Tyler jerk, It was pathetic really. I mean she hide who she really is behind him, it's disgusting to watch. That's why I haven't bothered to talk to her either.

"_Hey Brother!"_ I looked up to see Alice walking in the shop.

"_Hey, what's up little sister!" _I asked laughing at her, she was one hell of a perky little girl.

"_I just wanted to come by and Tell you that I'm moving!"_ She was glowing with excitement.

"_Where the hell do you think your moving to?"_ I asked thinking to myself now was a good time to tell her my news.

"_I'm moving in with Jasper!" _She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"_OK, First off stop doing that, your scaring my customers away, and second ugh, I'm moving to. A little further then you."_ I said putting my hands on her shoulders trying to stop her bounce.

"_What? Were are you going?"_ She asked pouting her lip out.

"_Well Rose got a job offer in Florida, and I found a nice spot for another smoke shop."_

I was excited about the move but only to escape the weird feelings I had about Bella. OK they wren't weird they where jut real.

"_WHAT! THAT'S TOO FAR EMMETT! I KNEW SHE WOULD COMPLETELY TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"_ I knew Alice never liked Rose, that's why I waited to tell Alice about the move.

"_I'll come visit and stuff Alice, I need this, I need to get out of town."_ I looked at her as I leaned back. She shook her head at me.

"_Your so fucking brain washed it's sad. I have to go. Come by Jaspers later tonight."_ She walked away with her mad walk. I had to laugh, I'm going to miss her.

"_I'll go over around 7 Love you!"_ I called out to her with a laugh. I wanted to see Bella before I moved anyway. To tell her bye, and to wish her luck with her marriage/ life.

When I got to the house I knew something was going on. Because Jasper was sitting on the bed of his truck with Alice between his legs. He looked pissed off. There was a moving truck out front. Bella was probably moving out with Tyler.

"_What's up guys?"_ I asked looking at Jasper. He looked really pissed off. I have never seen him so pissed off before. Alice turned and looked at me with concern. Tyler walked out of the house with a box.

"_This is the last of it, Tell your sister I'll have the divorce papers ready in a week. Court will be in 30 days, Have a nice fucking life."_ Divorce? I thought, Jasper jumped off the truck pushing Alice out of the way.

"_You fucking piece of shit! Why the fuck did you have to do this now! Our fucking brother just died!" _I held Jasper back from Killing Tyler, Who had an even more pissed off look in his eyes then Jasper.

"_Ask your sister why I'm fucking leaving her!"_ He said in a cold voice. Before turning around leaving. Jasper turned around punching the side of the house.

"_Where the hell is Bella!"_ He grabbed his phone, but she pulled up. She got out not looking at any of us. She ran into the house, Jasper ran after her. Alice and I Walked in hearing Bella yelling.

"_It's not his fucking fault ok it's mine, I don't love him."_ She looked over at me, then her eyes wondered around. She wanted to cry, I knew that look. It was the same look she had when she told me about Edward, I knew all of her looks.

"_Bella, Why is he divorcing you then? Why are you so upset if you don't want to be with him?"_ Jasper asked looking at her in shock. Again she looked at me.

"_So your moving huh? Good luck with that!"_ She said to me icily changing the subject. Alice looked at me confused for a second, then like a light switch her eyes lit up with understanding. Bella walked up the stairs leaving Jasper speechless. She looked at her room then over to Edwards, Of course she picked his room locking the door behind her.

"_I don't get it, I fucking don't get it. What the fuck is going on? Something isn't right."_ He walked over to Alice with a confused look.

"_I don't know Jazzy. I'm sorry!"_ Alice didn't know what to say to him. Her eyes were glued on me. I looked up at the closed door. Bella has been my best friend since the night we meet, We used to talk about everything. That was until the day she came to my shop, I still don't know how it happened, or where it came from. Well I know were it came from with me but where did it come from her?. We both felt the same thing with each other, the thing is Bella likes safe, She likes to be certain about shit. She has been hurt so bad that she put her self in a bubble, She runs away from anything she is unsure about when it comes to her getting hurt, I know that because she ran from me that day, she always ran from me. I stepped on the first stair to go after to her to talk to her, but I froze. If I go up there right now I'm only going to hurt myself. Bella had me so dam confused I put my self in a fucking bubble. Her eyes, and body language always said one thing but the words that flew out of her stubborn mouth where always completely different.

"_Em, Do you know anything about her and Tyler?"_ I turned around looking at Jasper in the eyes. I felt bad for him, They just buried Edward and now he has to deal with Bella's bubble popping.

"_We don't really talk anymore man. I wish I could help out but I just can't. I'm sorry."_ I patted Jasper on the back before leaving out to my truck. I got in looking up with out meaning to. Bella was sitting at the window ledge staring out to who knows what. I took a deep breath slightly shacking my head.

"_Where both fucked up."_ I said to myself looking up at her. If I have learned one thing from all this, it is that I will never run away from what makes me smile the most ever again.

The next few weeks went by fast we had a lot of things to do to get ready and move. I was anxious to get the hell out of this place, to many crazy things were happing all at once.

"_So tomorrow is the big day huh?"_ James asked walking into my now empty office with a big box of his stuff. James was going to take over the shop for me out here. We became close over the years. I trusted him not to fuck it ll up.

"_Yeah, I can't fucking wait either!" _I was half lying.

"_With all the crazy shit happening I wish I could go to."_ James looked bothered, I'm guessing it was over Tyler and Bella splitting up.

"_Yeah man, maybe one day you could move down with us."_ I laughed putting my hands behind my neck.

"_Nope, as much as I want to I doubt that will happen. Bella is moving in with me. Jasper and her got into it over Tyler. I swear he better not let me fucking catch him on the street, Selfish Asshole."_ I cleared my throat, wondering what was really going on with them.

"_She um, ever say why he left?"_ I wanted to know the truth. I guess I was hoping for the answer to all my questions but what I got was yet another bitch slap across my fucking face.

"_Yeah, She is pregnant, He doesn't want kids. Fucking asshole, I guess we were all wrong about the jerk. She says he said he was going to be there for the baby but she doesn't want anything to do with him. Well see how it all works out." _Thank god I did not go up there that day. She is having a baby. I'm glad I'm moving on with my life, this is fucking bullshit out here. Talk about fucking drama. FUCK!

"_Emmett? What the fuck man?"_ I shook my head trying to stop grinding my teeth together from anger.

"_Sorry man, Look I hate good byes, and Besides I'll see you holidays and shit. Keep an eye on my sister man. I got to go!"_ James and I shook hands exchanging our last goodbye before I went home to Rose. My Rose, who has so many dam thorns. But she has pricked me so many times with them It made me stronger for it. As far as I was concern Bella never existed.

"_Em your really leaving me?"_ Alice was crying hugging me in front of the moving truck. I squeezed her tight.

"_Not for ever pixy, I'll visit!"_ She cried harded not wanting to let go of me.

"_But you're my brother your supposed to be close by, Oh Em don't go."_ This was harder then I thought it was going to be.

"_I love you sis, I really do. I just can't be around here any more. it's too dam depressing out here." _I looked around uncomfortable, I just wanted to get in the dam truck and drive away to my new life.

"_Did you say good bye to Bella?"_ Alice asked once she calmed down some.

"_Man fuck Bella, it's always about her and her shit. I haven't been friends with her in a awhile. Tell her I said good luck good bye!" _I hope I never had to see her again. Look at the dam mess we got our self's into. She is about to become a divorced singel mom, Im moving half way across the united states with my lying cheating whore of a girlfriend. Fuck I wish I never meet her. "_Alice I really do have to go, Rose is already out there waiting for me." _I got a little impatient with her.

"_I know big bro, ok I'll let you go. I love you call me when you get there."_ Alice gave me another hug before letting go. I got in and was off to my new life with out the drama and confusion of this town.

**Please review!**


	11. Familer Smile

**Point of View: **Emmett

**Lemon: **No

**Author's Note: **I might make some changes im not sure I like were im going with this so reviews would be helpful.

Life in Florida was great. I had a few shops opened, Nice sized house, Sick ass ride. I finally realized I was in love her a whore and left her dumb ass. Yeah the first year out here was ok for us, But then she started complaining about how she wanted me to be more sophisticacated. She wanted me to wear suites all the fucking time, I mean come on look at me. I look good no matter what I'm wearing, and I'm a smoke shop owner, suites are not my thing. I found out she was fucking around, so I kicked her ass to the curb. I was living life to the fullest out here. I haven't been back home since I left, Alice and Jasper came out here every now and then but I was mostly on my own out here. The women out here are easy as fuck, fine as fuck to. I gave up on love and the happy ending. Now I just go in for the kill. I get my nut and I leave. It's what I should have been doing all a long.

I'm packing because I have to go out to California for Jasper and Alice's wedding. I'll be out there for a few weeks. Since none of us had parents to pay for the wedding I told Jasper I would pay for half. I was a little worried with seeing Bella again but I'm fucking over that shit already. She is probably back with Tyler's bitch ass anyway. I mean they do have a kid together now. Your probably thinking ok Alice is with Jasper. Jasper is Bella Brother so I should know everything about her but that's not how we are. We don't gossip like that. I was anxious to see how her kid looks. I saw a baby picture once cutest little girl I have ever seen.

I was surprising Alice with coming a little early so I took a cab from the air port. When I pulled up Alice was outside with the cutest little girl playing. She had dark hair like Bella, her eyes were exactly how I remembered Bella's eyes. When Alice seen me she screamed and ran right over to me hugging like crazy. For her being so small she sure was strong.

"_What about me!"_ A small voice floated up. Alice laughed looking down at the little girl. When I looked down she was looking at me with the most familiar smile. I got lost in her eyes for a second feeling my heart melt.

"_Alyssa sweetie this is Emmett he is my brother."_ Alice said picking Alyssa up, she reached out her little hand to shack mine.

"_Well aren't you the sweetest thing."_ I smiled at her. Alice looked at us both her eyebrows pulled together in a weird way.

"_Auntie when is uncle Jazz and mommy coming home. I miss my mommy"_ Alyssa said shyly looking away from me. We took my things inside. I couldn't stop staring at Bella's daughter. Something about her pulled me towards her.

After Alice put Alyssa down for a nap she came back over to me.

"_So have you thought about moving back any more?"_ She sat down next to me. She has been trying to get me to come back since I left.

"_No im pretty good out there right now. So you excited to Mrs. Jasper Cullen?"_ I had to change the subject.

"_Oh my god yes, He is so perfect I love him so much!" _I laughed at her, she was so dramatic sometimes.

"_Well I would hope you love him you are getting married."_ The front door shut, I herd Jasper laugh. In walked Bella looking even more beautiful as before. When she seen me she froze and mouthed the words _OH SHIT._ I stood up to shack Jasper hand.

"_Hey man how you been?"_ Jasper asked me Grabbing Alice hugging her. Bella was looking around the room with worried eyes.

"_Where is Alyssa?"_ She asked trying to avoid eye contact with me. This was ridicules, We should be able to be friends.

"_She is up stairs taking a nap, How have you been?"_ She looked at me with a torn look.

"_I have been good, busy but good. How are you and Rosalie?"_ I stepped closer to her as she spoke.

"_I wouldn't know, Your daughter is beautiful."_ She smiled at the mention of Alyssa.

"_Thank you" _She said finally looking me in the eyes.

"_Mommy your home!"_ we all watched as Alyssa made her way down he stairs over to Bella. Bella picked Alyssa up giving her a big hug.

"_yeah baby mommy is here. Are you ready to go home?"_ She asked Alyssa, who had her head laying on Bella's shoulder.

"_Yea, I wanna go home now."_ Alyssa rubbed her eyes.

"_How old is she now?"_ I had to ask. I was amazed with how smart she was. She was so tiny.

" _She is going to be four in a few months."_ Bella answered picking up her purse and Alyssa's bags. Have I really been gone for that long, time feels like it flew by.

"_Wait why don't we all go out tonight and have a family dinner?"_ Alice jumped up from Jaspers lap.

"_Um I don't Alice I have a lot of work I have to get done."_ Bella was inching her way out the door.

"_Work? Bella you finished all your home work, and your off tonight other wise Alyssa would be spending the night here."_ Jasper looked at her not getting that she was trying to avoid me. I don't know why she would, we didn't have a bad falling out. We just stopped talking.

"_Well I'm busy either way. Maybe another night. Sorry guys I got to go. Say good bye Lyssa."_ Bella set her down. She ran to Jasper hugging him, then to Alice. Alyssa was walking away but stopped, turned around and screamed.

"_WAIT MOMMY!" _Everyone looked down at the little girl confused. She ran over to me jumping in my lap wrapping her little arms around me then kissed my cheek. "_Bye Bye Emmy." _I hugged her back feeling a little weird, I looked up to Bella. Her eyes were watery.

"_Alyssa come on baby lets go."_ Bella looked back at me one last time before walking out the door. I couldn't help it I got up and ran out after her.

"_Bella hold on!" _I jogged after her. She was strapping Alyssa in her booster seat. Bella slammed the door.

"_What's up?"_ Bella was sort of short with me.

"_Um look I don't know why it is so weird with us but I just wanted to say I missed you. We should hang out and catch up sometime."_ I said kind of weird looking at her. Alyssa was in back of her giggling making weird faces at me. I looked at Bella again she gave me the darkest glare I have ever seen.

"_Look Emmett, maybe back in the day we were friends or whatever but we don't know each other now. It's been like five years, I've changed."_ She looked like she wanted to cry for a second looking at me. She looked down away from me. "_You left Em."_ Her tone was soft.

"_I know Bella, I Had too. Listen lets meet up and talk." _I was trying to convince her. She looked at Alyssa from over her shoulder. _"Does he ever come around?" _I asked looking at Alyssa with Bella.

"_Who?"_ She asked looking back at me confused.

"_Tyler? He doesn't seem like the type to leave his kid like that."_ Bella's eye sort of widen in almost panic.

"_Um I haven't herd from him since the divorce."_ I felt sorry for her, but more so for Alyssa. I kid that cute should have her father. "_I really do have to go. I'll see you around."_ She smiled and got in the car. I watched her drive away feeling like a part of me was driving away with them.

When I came back in Alice was standing there with a hand on her hip by the window. She was watching the whole thing.

"_What Alice?"_ I said annoyed with her.

"_Did anything ever happen between you guys?"_ I pushed the little pixy back by the forehead rolling my eyes shacking my head. Thinking What didn't happen between us.

"_She is doing a great job with her daughter." _I walked past Alice to Jasper.

"_Yeah she is. Couldn't believe it when she told us she wasn't Tyler's. Who would have known Mr. Perfect couldn't have kids. I mean we laugh about it now but back then Bella got caught red handed."_ I started at Jasper everything making total sense now. Tyler left Bella because she was pregnant and he couldn't have kids witch means she cheated and she cheated with me.

"_Son of a bitch!"_ I meant to say to myself, Jasper looked at me weird, Alice mouth dropped open.

"_What?"_ Jasper asked me, Alice took his hand.

"_Crazy shit, that's all."_ I said trying not to panic. Unless Bella fucked another guys Alyssa was mine. No wonder she was so upset that I moved. My heart was pounding I needed to talk to her. If Alyssa was mine why the fuck would she keep her from me. I waited for Jasper to leave the room before I turned to Alice.

" _I need her number."_ I said trying not to sound alarmed.

"_I knew it, I knew it. She has your fucking smile and when she gets made she crosses her arms and furrows her eye brows while she blocks everything out to think about what she is mad at. You do that!. Plus she loves to prank people. How the hell did this happen Emmett?" _I looked at Alice in full panic mode, Yet it felt good to hear those things. I wanted to hear more but wanted to know the truth first.

"_I don't know what your talking about but I need Bella's number like now."_ She took my phone, saving the number in it.

"_Emmett, tell me if something happened with you two!" _I usually told Alice everything but this I couldn't considering who she was marring.

"_Alice what ever your thinking happened think the opposite ok?"_

I didn't want to call her right away because I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't even know how I felt about it just yet. All this fucking time I could have had a kid and she didn't tell me. I used to think I loved her but right now I fucking hate her. I sat in the guest room sitting on the bed shacking my leg from being pissed off and nerves. I kept looking at my phone wanting to call her. I just didn't want to cuss her out. So I went down stairs.

"_Hey does Bella Live at James?"_ I wanted to go over to chill with him but not if she was there. So I asked Jasper. I was really fidgety. Jasper looked at me like I was on crack.

"_No, she has her own place." _Alice answered for Jasper.

"_Cool, I'm going to go stop by and tell him hi. I'll be back later."_ I grabbed my keys and took off. When I got to James house. He was sitting outside With Jared.

"_What look who the fuck decided to grace us with his presents."_ James said getting up.

"_Yeah I thought five years would be a long enough time for you guys to miss me."_ I laughed with them. Jared throw me a beer I pulled up a seat and started to bullshit with them.

"_So how is the single life in Florida?"_ James asked opening a new beer.

"_It's great, Bitch's practically walk around asking if you want to fuck."_ I was being serious. The girls out there were fucking easy as fuck. You didn't even need to buy them dinner. About seven beers later I was really buzzed just talking shit with the guys when a Black SUV pulled up. We all covered or faces with or hands because the lights were super bright.

"_Bells, Were is the little princess?"_ Jared jumped up to hung her. She pointed to the back of her car. He looked in the window and smiled.

"_James you got her blanket?"_ Bella asked looking at me nervously. I guess it was because of the death glares I was giving her. She waited by her car while James ran inside. I walked up to her more drunk then I though.

"_We need to fucking talk Isabella!"_ I said in a serious tone. She looked at me then shook her head no. "_The fuck we don't, Bella when were you going to tell me Tyler can't have fucking kids."_ I said harshly at her.

"_Not now!"_ She said as harshly back.

"_I washed it so it's clean and ready for her."_ James said walking up behind me.

"_Thanks James, I'll see you tomorrow."_ She took the blanket and went to get in her car, but I stopped the door from shutting.

"_Bella why are you being like this_." I asked in a whisper so no one could here.

"_Being like what Emmett? Stop acting like you know me and let me go. I need to get my daughter to bed."_ There was no fucking way I was going to sleep with out knowing the truth about what happened.

"_Let me follow you home Bella, Please, We have things to talk about."_ I tried to plead with her. She looked at me with hatred.

"_She isn't yours so don't fucking worry about it. Like I said you don't know me. Go back to your perfect little life in Florida were your so fucking happy and leave us alone!"_ She pulled on the door making it slam in my face. I watched her drive away for the second time today this time there was a pinching feeling in my chest. There has to be more to the story, I need to know what the hell happened, more importantly who the fuck else was she sleeping with. I thought it was just us. I thought we had a conection, the only reason it never went further was because she would never leave her fucking bubble Tyler.

Reviews please!!!!

Lindsay let me know what you thought so far!


	12. We don't know each other

**Point of view: **Bella

**Author's notes: **I'm loving the amazing reviews keep them comeing, and I'll keep the chapters coming!!!!!!

" _I can't believe your going to be married soon brother!"_ I was so excited for Jasper and Alice to finally be getting married.

"_I know I'm tripping out to. I can't believe how much I love this girl. It's crazy." _Jasper said pushing me to the side. We went to the mall to pick up a few things for Alice. She was throwing a dinner party in a week. One thing we learned about Alice really quick was she loved planning parties and stuff. I looked at my brother with envy. He Gets to be with the love of his life, While I'm stuck confused over what love really is. I let Tyler walk out of me life because honestly when Jasper talked about Alice the way he described their love was not how I felt about Tyler. I don't think I have or ever will feel that.

"_You know It's been close to five years. I think it's safe for you to start dating again."_ Everyone was always trying to set me up I just wasn't interested in anyone. I would probably mess it up anyways. Plus I didn't want different men in and out of Alyssa's life. It wouldn't be fair to her. I screwed up her life enough as it is. No one knew her father was, Thankfully that was one thing no one pushed me on. They where shocked enough to find out I cheated on Tyler.

"_Lets get you married first then worry about my love life ok?"_ I said to by myself some more time. To be honest I wasn't even attracted to anyone since I had Alyssa. The day out with Jasper was fun but I was really starting to miss my little girl. She always knew how to make me smile with out even trying, so much like her father it scared me at times.

When we got home I was telling Jasper about the other night when James got slapped by two girls. Since James broke up with Victoria he has become a little player. Only thing is he wasn't to good at it. I had to tell him what to say to get a girl to go home with him. We where laughing at him. When we walked in my heart jumped to my throat, Emmett was sitting on the couch with Alice. He wasn't supposed to be here for another week or so. Jasper got excited to see his brother in law here early. I tensed up looking around trying to hide my panic.

."_Hey man how you been?"_ Jasper asked Emmett before grabbing Alice to hug her. Emmett was looking at me curiously while I was having a panic attack.

"_Where is Alyssa?"_ I asked hoping they would think that was were my panic came from. I couldn't look at him in the eyes, I felt like he would see right throw me.

"_She is up stairs taking a nap, How have you been?"_ Emmett said with a half smile. I needed to get the hell out of here fast.

"_I have been good, busy but good. How are you and Rosalie?"_ Emmett walked closer to me, it got harder to breath. I spoke in a rush.

"_I wouldn't, Your daughter is beautiful."_ I had to smile when he talked about Alyssa. She was my best accomplishment. I was proud of her.

"_Thank you" _I said to him looking in his eye for the first time in about five years. I slowly started to calm down.

"_Mommy your home!"_ I turned around with open arms to pick up the true love of my life.

"_yeah baby mommy is here. Are you ready to go home?"_ I asked Alyssa, She was still tired and laid her head on me hugging me.

"_Yea, I wanna go home now."_ Alyssa rubbed her eyes.

"_How old is she now?"_ Emmett asked looking at her with the same shy smile Alyssa had.

" _She is going to be four in a few months."_ I started to panic again so I grabbed all of our things to leave.

"_Wait why don't we all go out tonight and have a family dinner?"_ Alice jumped up from Jaspers lap.

"_Um I don't know Alice I have a lot of work I have to get done."_ Was the first thing I could think of. I didn't have to work, And it was Friday so I didn't have homework.

"_Work? Bella you finished all your home work, and your off tonight other wise Alyssa would be spending the night here." _Fucking Jasper and his big ass mouth.

"_Well I'm busy either way. Maybe another night. Sorry guys I got to go. Say good bye Lyssa."_ I rushed out my words putting Alyssa down to say goodbye. Once she hugged Jasper and Alice she made her way over to me. She stopped and screamed.

"_WAIT MOMMY!" _I looked down at Alyssa in alarm, She ran over to Emmett jumping in his lap, She gave him a kiss on his cheek hugging him. She never hugged people she just meet. She was really shy around people she didn't know. "_Bye Bye Emmy." _My heart melted, I wanted to cry, I had to pull myself together.

"_Alyssa come on baby lets go."_ Alyssa ran back over to me grabbing my hand. I looked back not meaning to. I just couldn't get over how good he looked.

"_Bella hold on!" _I herd Emmett yell while I buckled in Alyssa. I didn't want to talk to him but when I shut the door he was right behind me.

"_What's up?"_ I asked trying to sound like I was in a hurry.

"_Um look I don't know why it is so weird with us but I just wanted to say I missed you. We should hang out and catch up sometime."_ Emmett said looking at me then his face got a weird look on it as he looked past me to Alyssa.

"_Look Emmett, maybe back in the day we were friends or whatever but we don't know each other now. It's been like five years, I've changed."_ I was trying my best to hold in my emotion. I know it wasn't his fault but I was sort of mad at him for leaving when he did. Plus he didn't say goodbye. "_You left Em."_ I said more calmly looking in his eyes.

"_I know Bella, I Had too. Listen lets meet up and talk." _I thought about it for a second, I was about to brake and say yes but I looked at Alice. _"Does he ever come around?" _Emmett noticed I looked at Alyssa, He looked at us with sorry eyes. My mind went blank. Being so close to him made my head spin. His familiar sent floated around me. I had a flash back to when we were out at a club one night dancing. Emmett always knew exactly how to move with me. I remember that night I was dancing looking down listening to the music when I looked up at him his eyes where locked on me smiling at me. I couldn't help but smiling back at him. I never let myself fully fall for him, I never thought he would ever want to be more then friends with me. I still don't think he would. I was a cheater, how could he trust me. He knows my darkest secret.

"_Who?"_ I wasn't sure who he was talking about I was to lost in my memories.

"_Tyler? He doesn't seem like the type to leave his kid like that."_ I completely snapped out of it. Emmett had no Idea that Tyler wasn't Alyssa's father. I wasn't prepared for this talk I meant to lie but the truth just slipped out of my mouth with no warning.

"_Um I haven't herd from him since the divorce."_ Shit, I said to my self, Ok time to get the hell out of here. "_I really do have to go" _I didn't mean to be rude but I had to get out of there before he asked anymore questions. I jumped in the car leaving Emmett with the most confused look on his face as I drove off.

I went home to make dinner for Alyssa. She was running around playing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I went in to the restroom, braking down I cried for about 20 minutes until Alyssa knocked on the door.

"_Mommy!" _she called from the other side of the door. I rinsed my face with water before opening the door putting a smile on for my daughter.

"_Sorry baby, What's up?"_ I picked her up tickling her. She squirmed in my arms before I let her go.

"_Mommy I want to draw pictures!"_ She said jumping up and down. It was weird how much of Alice I would see in her. Jasper says it's because Alice baby sits her a lot but I know the real reason why. Genetics don't lie. She drew while I finished dinner.

"_Alyssa come eat baby!"_ I called setting her plate down on the table. She ran over leaving her drawings behind. I wasn't really hungry so I cleaned up while she ate.

"_Momma sing for me please!"_ Alyssa asked while eating. She loved to hear me sing to her, she had a good voice to for being so young.

"_How about I sing tonight before we go to bed?"_ I asked sitting at the table with her. My phone went off making me jump. I don't know why but I thought it was Emmett.

**[Hey I have princess blanket, she left it in my car this morning.]** The text was from James. He picked Alyssa up from school for me because I had to work my second job for a few hours this morning. I sighed knowing she wouldn't sleep with out it. She has had that blanket since she was born she loved it. Emily and Jared had bought it for her.

"_Lyssa baby we have to go to uncle James house for a few minutes, You forgot blanky."_ I said whipping her face. She smiled at me a knowing smile, Sometimes I think she did stuff on purpose. She was really smart for her age. Even her preschool teacher says she is ever advanced. As soon as I turned the corner out of our apartments she was out cold. I drove with out the radio letting her sleep. When I pulled up to James house I cursed my self under my breath, Emmett was fucking Everywhere today.

"_Bells, Were is the little princess?"_ Jared said running over to me hugging me. I pointed over to my sleeping beauty, he smiled at her in awe. Alyssa had so much love from everyone, I couldn't be more thankful.

"_James you got her blanket?"_ I asked James, Seeing Emmett out of the corner of my eye glaring at me. James went inside to get the blanket.

"_We need to fucking talk Isabella!"_ Emmett's tone sent a chill though my body, all I could do was shack my head no. I wasn't afraid he would take her I was afraid he would hate me for having her. I was afraid he would hate her. She didn't deserve that. "_The fuck we don't, Bella when were you going to tell me Tyler can't have fucking kids"_ He was trying to keep quite but his tone was harsh.

"_Not now!"_ I said hoping he would give up and walk way. I could tell he wasn't going to so when James walked out I was glad.

"_I washed it so it's clean and ready for her."_ James said not knowing what he was walking into.

"_Thanks James, I'll see you tomorrow."_ I grabbed the blanket trying to make it in the car but Emmett stopped the door.

"_Bella why are you being like this_." He asked in a low voice.

"_Being like what Emmett? Stop acting like you know me and let me go. I need to get my daughter to bed."_ I could feel the lump rising in my throat. He looked so angry with me.

"_Let me follow you home Bella, Please, We have things to talk about."_ I suddenly got angry at him. I would have told him from day one had he came to talk to me. Truth is I'm convinced he left because I was pregnant. He didn't want anything to do with it.

"_She isn't yours so don't fucking worry about it. Like I said you don't know me. Go back to your perfect little life in Florida were your so fucking happy and leave us alone!" _I snapped at him slamming the door driving away. The whole way home I cried silent tears. I was glad Alyssa was passed out. I didn't want her to hear anything. I cried myself to sleep. All the dreams I had of Emmett coming back one day and becoming a family were washed away. Emmett hated us that much was clear to see. I couldn't wait for the dam wedding to hurry up and get over with so he could leave for good.

The weekend went by fast, I was always busy on the weekends. Saturdays I would take Alyssa out some where, this week she wanted to play at the park. Then after the park we went with Jared and Emily to Pizza factory, Alyssa's favorite place to eat. I work Saturday nights and most Sunday nights as a bartender at a small bar called Good Fellas. Sunday I slept in to make up for the sleep I lose during the week. After I pick up Alyssa we usually have dinner at Jasper's house but with Emmett being there I decided to cancel. I know I'm going to have to see him again but I needed to get my story straight. I know where going to have to talk about it at some point. Tuesday was the day I was dreading. Alice watches Alyssa Tuesdays while I go to class in the mornings and work at the Y.M.C.A in the afternoons as a dance teacher. When I got home The only car in the drive way was a Nissan Altima. I got out wondering whos car it was. The front door flew open before I even got to it. Alyssa ran out with her arms wide open.

"_Mommy, We make dinner come eat."_ She said excitedly pulling me by the hand.

"_Alice I really can't stay for dinner I have a paper I need to write." _I said assuming it was her. We rounded the corner and Emmett was standing there with a proud smile.

"_Well if your busy with that you might as well eat really fast, We have been coking all day!"_ I looked down at Alyssa she was so excited I couldn't say no to her.

"_Where is Alice, Or Jasper?"_ I asked looking back up to Emmett.

"_Jasper is working Late and Alice needed to do some wedding stuff. So Alyssa and I have been hanging out. Alice didn't think you would mind. She said if your upset with it be pissed at her."_ I didn't know if I was mad yet. Alice does help me out a lot with Alyssa, And She was in one piece, nothing was broken, and I was starving.

"_Fine. What did you make I'm starving."_ My tone was blank, I was too tired to argue with anyone.

"_We made pagettie with sauce and I rolled the meat balls mamma."_ I laughed at Alyssa taking a seat.

"_Did you really, Hmm maybe you should make dinner for now on."_ I picked up Alyssa putting her in my lap. I loved just hugging her, she made everything worth it.

"_All right sporty you should go wash your hands before you eat."_ I looked up at Emmett. He looked at me asking if he was right. I nodded my head as she jumped off my lap running to the restroom sink.

"_Bella I'm sorry if I came off as a dick the other day. I'm just confused about everything."_ Emmett set my plate down in front of me.

"_It's ok, I wasn't to nice myself. Look I'll explain everything to you. I just want to have dinner with my daughter in peace. Plus she doesn't need to hear all of it. She is confused enough her self."_ I looked up at him, His familiar eyes watched me with understanding. "_When did you learn to cook?"_ I asked changing the subject to a lighter one.

" _Ugh, after I left Rose. I got tired of eating out. I was getting fat."_ He patted his stomach. I wanted to ask but decided not to. If he wanted me to know he would tell me about him and Rose. Alyssa came back to the table taking a seat in between us. She went on about her day. She wouldn't stop talking about how much fun Emmett was. We both just listened to her. After we were done Alyssa went to go watch her cartoon while I helped Emmett clean up.

"_Who would have known the cocky asshole I knew so long ago was good with kids!"_ I smirked at him taking a dish from him to wash.

"_Well I guess you were right we really don't know each other anymore. But really with Alyssa I just feel comfortable. I'm usually irritated with Kids. Your doing an amazing job with her."_ I looked at her dancing along with the cartoon.

"_Thanks."_ I turned around to say something but he was right behind me, making me lose my thought.

"_You look amazing Bella, you really do."_ I was looking up at him, I could feel myself getting lost in his eyes. I had to snap out of it.

"_You look good to"_ I moved away from him. His cocky smirk that I remembered so clearly returned. I finished cleaning while Emmett went in the living room to watch TV with Alyssa. He was so good with her, it was killing me to have to watch them together. He would have been an amazing dad.

The front door slammed shut, Jasper walked in happy to see we were still here.

"_Alyssa baby come give your uncle Jazz a hug"_ He dropped down to his knees opening his arms. Alyssa charged at him knocking him backward. I laughed watching as they giggled on the floor play fighting. Emmett watched them in awe. I didn't want to but I had to tell him the truth. Even if he will never be a part of her life, He should still know.


	13. I need to know

**Point of view: **Emmett

**Lemon: **No but a lot gets said

**Author's Note:** Loving the reviews, you guys are amazing. I'm glad you guys are giving me feed back on what's going on. I hope when you read this chapter you guys don't start to hate me. Just trust me!

I was glad Bella hung out a little longer then just dinner. She say's we don't know each other but she was just how I remembered. She tried to act like she was different but she wasn't. I never really realized how much I missed her until tonight. Then their was Alyssa, god that little girl amazes me. She can hold a conversation with you. Her excitement reminds me of Alice, it's almost scary. I watched how close Jasper was to her and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him. Bella say's she isn't mine but my heart melts when I see her. She is too much like me, and my sister for her not have my blood running throw her.

"_I see you guys decided to play nice?"_ Jasper said sitting next to Bella with a beer. Alyssa was cleaning up her stuff getting ready to go.

"_Why wouldn't I be nice to her?"_ I asked looking at Alyssa.

"_Because you to haven't been getting along for years now."_ Jasper sounded confused. I realized he was talking about Bella.

"_Oh, Bella was the one with the issue not me."_ I laughed looking at Bella. She narrowed her eyes at me but a small smile started to show.

"_Yeah well I don't get along with Jerks."_ She stood up. "_Alyssa come on baby we got to get home, it's bed time."_ Bella took Alyssa's back pack from her. She said her good byes to Jasper before walking away with out saying good bye to me.

"_Walk us out Em."_ I was staring at Bella not getting where her sudden hostility was coming from. We where just fine awhile ago. Alyssa was tugging on my hand. Jasper laughed at my confused face. That was it I had enough she was going to tell me why she was so mad at me and she was going to tell me how she got pregnant with out it being mine or Tyler's.

"_Isabella, im seriously getting pissed off with your mood swings."_ I forgot Alyssa was holding my hand until she dropped it. Bella looked at me with death glares.

"_Don't yell at my mommy!"_ Alyssa said kicking me running over to Bella. I was shocked, I didn't mean to come off so harsh either I'm just frustrated.

"_I'm sorry Alyssa, Please for give me."_ I said stepping closer to them but Alyssa turned her head from me. Bella sat her in the car seat strapping her in.

"_Bella I didn't mean to, it's just nothing make since."_ I spoke more calmly now looking at Alyssa hoping she would for give me. Bella stared at me for awhile before sighing.

"_Let me put her to bed, call me in an hour and I'll give you directions to my apartment."_ We both looked at each other before Alice showed up. Bella smiled at Alice waving goodbye.

"_Are you guys friends again?"_ Alice asked handing me some bags to help her take inside.

"_I don't know, ask me again in the morning."_ I said looking at my phone to time an hour. My whole life could change in 60 minutes. We walked in the house, I had a few beers nervously waiting to call Bella. I was looking at the TV but I was thinking of the night. Bella was her self. Making fun of me, just making me laugh with out meaning too. I smiled but then I got mad at her. Why was she so fucking pushy with me. One second she was all smiles the next she acted like I used to beat her or some shit. What the hell did I do to her to make her so dam mad at me.

Finally it was time to call her when I did she didn't answer.

"_Fucking shit!"_ I said under my breath. Jasper and Alice both looked at me at the same time.

"_What?"_ Alice asked looking up from her seating chart. But I got a text with directions from Bella.

"_Nothing, I'll be back later you guys."_ I got up all ready to go.

"_Where are you going?"_ Alice asked getting up following me out side.

"_Don't worry about it I'll be back."_ I said opening my car door.

"_Emmett, she is probably afraid of you just hear her out before you get angry with her. I don't know what happened with you guys but what ever it is, just hear her out."_ I looked at Alice not able to think. I didn't respond I got in and shut the door.

When I finally got to Bella's apartment I sat the in parking lot for awhile trying to prepare myself for whatever was going to happen tonight. When I realized nothing can prepare me I got out making my way up to her place. I knocked lightly on her door not wanting to wake Alyssa. Bella opened the door, her eyes where red and puffy. She opened the door more for me to walk in.

"_Your place is nice, very you!"_ I said walking in looking around. Bella shut the door behind me. Watching me with worried eyes.

" _Thanks, Want a drink?"_ She was playing with her hands, she looked really nerves.

"_Water would be good"_ I said going over to her couch. Bella grabbed a bottle of water handing it to me sitting on the love sofa across from me.

"_Em, look I know I have been really moody with you lately."_ Bella tried to start but her eyes got watery and she stopped.

"_Bella, I would never do anything to hurt you, I thought we both had that understanding."_ I said when she couldn't go on.

"_But you did Emmett, you hurt me, you left me, I know we weren't together but you left me when I needed you."_ Bella couldn't even look at me when she talked.

"_Bella you shut me out, You wanted nothing to do with me, you wouldn't even look at me at the funeral."_ She was really confusing me.

"_Emmett, I pushed you away because."_ She stopped again.

"_Why Bella say it just say it dam it!"_ I snapped but kept my voice low.

"_Because you would never leave Rose, I didn't think you felt how I did. I couldn't be around you anymore with out it killing me."_ She looked me right in the eye. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach.

"_Bella you where married, why the hell would I have left her when you went and got fucking married to that douche bag"_ She was being selfish, right now. She couldn't have her cake and eat it to.

"_if you would have made that first step I would have left him for you, but you didn't even look like you cared."_ I looked at her not believing what she was saying.

"_Bella, Alyssa is mine isn't she?"_ I asked her, stepping in front of her making her look at me.

"_No! she is mine! Emmett you want to come into her life for what a week or two, tell her you're her dad then leave to Florida? You think that is fair to her. You haven't been home in five fucking years, and the only reason you came was for the wedding. Emmett the thought that she might be your's didn't even cross your mind did it? Id rather her not know you then hate you for seeing her every few years." _I took in a deep breath and held it. Alyssa was my daughter. I can't believe Bella would keep that from me.I kept telling myself to calm down. I didn't want to flip out but she kept my child from me I missed out on the whole beginning of her life.

"_How could you fucking do this to me? What the fuck is your problem?"_ I hissed at her fighting with myself not to cuss her out. Bella's eyes widen in disbelief.

"_You left you didn't give me a chance to tell you, Emmett you moved! You never asked either. I thought you would get it when Tyler left me. You said it your self, He isn't the type to leave his kid, if she was his."_ She said trying to make everything ok.

"_You had my fucking number don't act fucking stupid, What the hell where you thinking?"_ My voice raised a little my tone was harsh.

"_What do you want from me Emmett? What did you expect, I didn't want to be the one having your love child. You where with her, you where moving with her. Do you think it would have been fair to Alyssa if her dad was with another woman. I don't want her thinking I was a whore because I slept with you, everyone else would have thought it to."_ I looked at her listening to what she was saying and I did understand where she was coming from, but she was still being selfish

"_Bella I get where your coming from but if you would have told me I would have stayed, I stayed with Rose for the same reason you stayed with Tyler. I didn't think you felt how I did. We didn't give each other the chance, I want that chance."_ I went to reach for her hand but she backed away.

"_Emmett, you live in Florida. I'm not moving out there when all of our family is here. You have your life out there. Are you planning on moving back? No your not. It wouldn't be fair for her to have you coming and going she wouldn't understand it. Just do whats best for our daughter and leave."_ Bella's words hit me hard. She made since and I hated her for it. I would have never moved if I knew she was having my baby, I would have left Rose even if we wouldn't have been together. This whole thing is fucked up. She wasn't going to give me the chance to be the father I know I could be. We stood there in silence for awhile.

"_Mommy."_ We both looked to the side of us. Alyssa stood there in her PJ's rubbing her eye. I was hurt that she was my flesh and blood and she would probably never know it, thanks to her moms rash thinking. It broke my heart, and made me pissed off at Bella. She fucked up this whole thing up for all of us.

"_Yeah baby what's wrong."_ Bella looked really tense as she bent down to pick up Alyssa.

"_I'm thirsty mamma."_ She laid her head on Bella's shoulder. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back wanting to pull her out of Bella's arms and hug her. Bella gave her some water and laid her back in bed. I was sitting in the couch with my head in my hands. Bella came in and sat down not saying anything.

"_Bella I would have been there. You should have gave me that chance, Now look what you did."_ I know it was harsh but it was the truth.

"_I'm sorry I was just looking out for her. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I really didn't think it would matter, or that you cared."_ I looked up at her, I couldn't even look at her for long. She made my stomach turn.

"_Your lucky I'm not that big of a dick Bella, I would take you to court but I wouldn't want to do that to her. You're a great mother ,and Believe it or not I fucking still care about you. If this is what you think is best for her then fine. At least let me give you money for child support. At least let me do that."_ She looked at me freaked out, she was crying. "_I would never take her from you Bella, but when she is old enough it will be her choices if she is as disgusted with you as I am right now."_ I didn't know what I was supposed to do. What Bella said made since, this could really affect Alyssa. I live far away, she wouldn't understand why I couldn't be around all the time.

"_I'm sorry Emmett."_ Bella was still crying. I walked over to the door looking back at her I shook my head.

"_Sorry isn't good enough, you took my daughter away not giving me a chance to know her, and now Alyssa has to live a life with out a dad, all because you where afraid. Sorry means nothing to me."_ I walked out shutting the door behind me. When I got to the stairs I couldn't walk down them. I felt like I was abandoning them. Alyssa could grow up hating me for it. I sat there looking at the door then to the stairs for an hours before I finally left. I'm surprised I made it home in one piece, my mind was all over the place. I wasn't sure we were doing the right thing right now. What the hell am I going to do, she was right my whole life was in Florida, I couldn't ask them to move away from everyone here. It is clear that they have all the love and support they need. But what about me, Could I live with my self knowing my daughter is out there in the world thinking I don't love her. When I walked in the house Alice was up waiting for me.

"_So what happened?"_ She said jumping up when she saw me.

"_Alice stay the hell out of it you hear me?"_ I didn't mean to snap at her but I wasn't thinking clearly. I left her standing there dumbfounded going up to my room. I wanted to call Bella and cuss her out, I wanted to hurt her as much as I was hurting right now. I don't understand why she didn't just tell me. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

I turned on the TV not able to sleep. When I did fall asleep the night mares began. What the hell should I do? If you where me what would you do, Let her live her life in peace or possible dystroy it all by walking in and out of it for your own selfish ways?

**OK guys so any suggestions as to how to fill the week up until the big wedding? Trust me everything is going to be fine just breath! Reviews please!! **__


	14. One step forward 5 setps back

**Point of View: **Bella

**Lemon: Not yet but where getting close…. Next chapter is ready its up to you guys if you get it tonight… lets make it 15 reviews to get. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of twilight…**

**Author's Note: **You guys Rock!!! Reviews are so amazing I love each and every one of them. Next chapter will be out tomorrow night I hope. It's going to be all about the zoo and have some special moments in it, your going to love it I know you will, Any request? You know what to do, leave it in your review or P.M it to me.

The rehearsal diner was tonight so I was meeting up with everyone at the restaurant after work. I haven't talked to Emmett since that night but Alyssa has seen him just about every day, He was all she talked about. When I did she him he gave me death glares, He officially wanted nothing to do with me.

"_Mommy! Finally you're here."_ Alyssa was sitting in a booster seat all dressed up in between Jasper and Emmett. I forced a smiled walking over to her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"_Sorry I'm late guys. What did I miss?"_ I asked taking my empty seat next to Jared and James.

"_You missed everything."_ Emmett said in a cold tone, Only I got the true meaning behind it. James laughed at Emmett not understanding.

"_You didn't miss much cuz, We where all late." _I smiled at him picking up my menu.

"_Mommy guess what?"_ I looked up to a very enthusiastic Alyssa.

"_What baby?"_ I asked feeling Emmett staring at me.

"_I have a pretty dress and aunty Alice let me see her pretty dress, had I get to wear it soon, and um I went to the park with Em and Uncle Jasper and we played tag."_ I laughed at the rush of words that flew out of her mouth.

"_Oh yeah? That sounds fun Lyssa. Maybe I'll take you to the park tomorrow, You want to do that?"_ I asked because it was my day off and I had nothing to do. Alice had the rehearsal dinner tonight but the wedding was in a few days. It was the only night Jasper got off besides the wedding and honey moon. Alyssa nodded her head then looked up to Emmett.

"_Wanna come tomorrow Em, We can play again?"_ Emmett looked over at me with a somber look.

"_Sorry kid I don't think that is such a good idea."_ He patted her head giving her a weak smile.

"_Why not Emmy, You don't want to play with me?"_ I looked back at Em sorrowful.

"_Honey Em is probably busy, he will play with you another time." _I thought I was helping him out by answering but once again I was wrong.

"_I'm perfectly capable of answering for my self Isabella, Stop trying to control every situation." His tone was _truculent but his words where kind for Alyssa's behalf. Everyone was watching us no one was talking. I cleared my throat thinking of how to respond. Emmett was eyeing me before braking away to look around the table.

"_Can you come Em?"_ Alyssa asked not under standing the tension between us. Emmett looked down t her and smiled.

"_I would love to Lyssa, I'll even buy the Ice cream."_ Emmett smiled at her the kindness smile but glared at me. Alyssa clamped her hands together giggling.

"_So you guys still haven't gotten over what ever happened between you guys huh?"_ James asked shacking his head Jasper laughed.

"_Bells you sort of are a control freak."_ I smiled at them really wanting to scream on the inside. Once are drinks arrived I excused my self to the restroom. I needed a quick breather. I knew this wouldn't be easy but I wasn't expecting this to be so hard either.

"_Are you ok Bella?"_ When I walked out of the stall Emily was standing there waiting for me.

"_Yeah why?" _I said going to the mirror to wash my hands and fix my hair.

"_It was ugh pretty tense back there for a minute."_ She leaned against the counter watching me curiously.

"_Emmett has always had a problem with my way of controlling everything."_ I was trying to sound nonchalant.

"_Yeah I guess he had, You guys used to be pretty good friends, what ever happened with that?"_ I took in a deep breath picking up my purse.

"_I didn't like Rose, He didn't like Tyler. We fought about and had a falling out. It just snow balled after that."_ I walked away from her hoping she would drop it.

"_Emmett say's it's because Tyler had a problem with you two being friends. So you stopped talking to him." _I rolled my eyes before turning to face her.

"_whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter. We can't stand each other and that's it."_ I was more Icily then I mean tot be. At least she dropped it. When we came back Everyone seemed to have moved on. The night seemed to drag on. Alice made a few wedding announcements along with some changes in the line up. I nearly chocked on my chicken when she said Emmett was now my usher to walk me down the isle. I couldn't wait for this dam wedding to be over with already, I wanted things to go back to normal already. When we were finally done and ready to go. Emmett picked Alyssa up from her booster chair and walked out with us. I said good bye to everyone opening the door, I reached for Alyssa but Emmett pushed past me strapping her in.

"_See you tomorrow kid!"_ Emmett waved to her goodbye shutting the door.

"_Bella wait." _Emmett stopped me from opening my door. I looked back at him wishing I could disappear. "_I didn't mean to snap at you, I just Look if I can't have her in my life as my daughter at least allow me to be her friend, let me spend what little time I have with her. Please."_ I could hear the desperate tone from deep in his throat. Alyssa adored Emmett, how could I take that away from her.

"_That's fine Em, How about we meet up tomorrow around 1?"_ I he raised an eye brow, I'm not sure if it was my defeated tone, or if he was surprised at how easy I caved in.

"_I was thinking I meet you at your place around 9 go have breakfast then head off to the zoo. We watched some discovery kid show about monkeys and Alyssa really liked them so I wanted to take her to see some."_ I put my hand to my fore head then pushed my hair back. Why did he have to be so dam good with her, I looked him over he was even more handsome now then before.

"_OK we can do that, I'll see you at nine."_ I turned to get in my car with out saying goodbye, holding back the never ending stream of tears. He walked back over to Jasper and Alice with his head hung low. Thank god Alyssa feel asleep on the car ride home, as soon as she was safely in bed in went to bed letting sleep take over me.

"_Mama are you hungry?" _I woke up to Alyssa sitting on top of me. Opening my eye with her tiny fingers. I laughed and grabbed her in a hug. Alyssa was giggling as I tickled her.

"_Mama stop come eat"_ She squirmed away from me running out the door, I got up to chase her. I ran right into something hard, with a familiar sent.

"_Emmett?"_ I whispered looking up into his golden eyes. Emmett cleared his throat.

"_Sorry, I'm a little early. I picked breakfast up. I like the Zoo."_ Emmett blushed a little backing away from me. I was stunned, there was an electric current was pulling me to him, I backed away like he did.

"_How did you get in?" _I was trying not to get upset with him. He looked over at Alyssa, who had a guilty look on her face. "_Alyssa you know better then to answer the door, why didn't you get me."_

"_It's not her fault. She looked out the window and I told her to open the door for me, she was going to get you but I wanted to surprise you with breakfast."_ Emmett spoke fast trying to get Alyssa out of trouble. I shook my head.

"_Emmett you can't do that, what if you wanted to kid nap her?" Alyssa don't you ever answer the door again."_ I walked over to her in a panic.

"_You think I would kid nap her?"_ He sounded disgusted. I sighed wishing I used different words.

"_Not you Emmett but what if someone else she knew knocked on the door and took her/"_ I tried not to sound harsh with him.

"_Your right it was stupid of me, I didn't think of that."_ I turned to face him, he lookeddiscouraged.

"_No It's ok, She should feel safe with you."_ I know I did every time he was around even if he hated me.

We had an awkward breakfast, well Em and I did, Alyssa talked forever not feeling the uneasiness. Emmett watched her in awe as she spoke about all of the different animals she loved, and why she wanted to be a vet when she grew up. I watched him, looking for any sing that he didn't hate me as much as I thought he did, or for a sing that he wasn't as disgusted with me as he said. Don't get me wrong he had every right to feel the way he did but I could still hope he would forgive me for my many mistakes.

"_You guys about ready?"_ Emmett asked knocking on my bedroom door where I was finishing Alyssa's hair.

"_Yeah, where ready."_ I helped Alyssa off the counter of my restroom. She ran to Emmett hugging his leg.

"_Where really going to the Zoo Em?"_ We both looked at each other smiling, Alyssa's eyes where wide with excitement, her smile was just as bright.

"_Yes we are and where going to have a blast too."_ Em patted her back, Alyssa pulled back from him.

"_What's a blast Em?"_ She asked truly curious. "_Can I have one too?"_ She started to pout her lip. He chuckled mostly to himself.

"_A blast means where going to have fun. And yes you will have a blast."_ Alyssa perked back up clapping her hands together bouncing up and down. Emmett laughed shacking his head opening the door for us.

"_What's so funny?" _I asked walking out holding Alyssa's hand.

"_She just reminds me so much of Alice, it's weird but cute too."_ Emmett's eyes where distant as he spoke, like he was living in a different time. Before I could say anything Alyssa joined the conversation.

"_I look like Alice Em? Oooo She is pretty, that means I'm pretty huh mommy?"_ Alyssa walked down the stairs waiting for a reply.

"_Yeah Lyssie you look like Alice, you're the prettiest girl ever."_ Emmett said for me. I looked at him with curious eyes.

"Lyssie?" I asked wondering where he came up with that.

"_Yeah, I call her that. It's just a nickname I started to call her. You know how you call her Lyssa? It just makes me feel closer to her with out getting to close, I'll stop if you want me to."_ I didn't know what to say to that. I got a gut wrenching feeling when he said it. I felt so bad about the whole situation, but I had to be strong for Alyssa's sake. Emmett has his own life out in Florida. It wouldn't be fair to him either to ask him to become a part of her life after all this time. I needed to protect them both from me. I did this, I'm to blame, Id rather have to suffer inside, everyday feeling like my heart is slowly ripping part rather then to have Alyssa crying not understanding why her daddy wont stay or Emmett having to love her from so far away. I could see how much he is already hurting, I don't want give him another reason to be more miserable.

_**Green means go! Go to the green button and leave a review! Thank you all!**_


	15. Walking awayagain

Point of view: Emmett

Lemon: No but it's sweet and sour

Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to all of you who are reviewing It means the world to me. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

Bella wasn't really saying to much in the car, Alyssa did most of the talking. It was scary how much I could see myself in her along with Alice, and Bella. She was protective over her mother like Edward and Jasper are. She was enthusiastic like Alice, She was a smart ass like me, witch made me proud. She was warm heated, and understanding like her mother. That part melted my heart. I was still mad at Bella, I still can't believe she hide this from me but it is what it is and when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. Something my mother always told me.

"_Em are we close, I wanna go already!"_ Alyssa whined from the back seat.

"_Yeah were close, hold on ok where almost there."_ I laughed because she was impatient as I could be.

"_So Jasper said your in school now?"_ I needed to get Bella to relax some. She was defiantly out of her comfort zone, something I always forced her to do. If you ask me it was for her own good.

"_Yeah, I'm just going for cosmetics. I want to work for Mac, then maybe one day do celebrity make up."_ She would barley look at me, I felt like I was a kidnapper trying to get along with his prisoner.

"_Well I have always liked how you did your make up so I think you would be good at it. You still sing?"_ I tried to keep the conversation going.

"_Not so much, I have a kid now, dreams of becoming a famous singer faded away the day she was born. I have new dreams now."_ Her tone was soft, and sounded shaky.

"_Mamma sing mamma, I love when you sing."_ Alyssa herd our conversation. I smiled at Bella encouraging her.

"_No Lyssa, not right now, hey look where here."_ Bella sounded relived to see the Zoo sing. Alyssa practically jumped out of the car before I even parked.

Bella stayed close by while Alyssa and I ran around talking about different animals. She watched us with sorry eyes. I know she felt bad about the whole situation, and I did blame her but I can't say I don't understand her, because I do. I get why she would do what she did. I did leave with out telling her by, I was in such I hurry to get away from everything that it didn't even register that she was getting a divorce until two weeks later when I was sitting at my new house alone for the first time. By then it was two late, plus I convinced my self that they would be getting back together because of the baby. Not once did it occur to me that her baby was mine. Believe me I would have been there every step of the way. I feel horrible that Bella did it alone, well she wasn't alone, but I hate that she was too afraid to tell me. I was no better then her. Instead of telling her how I really felt I ran away.

"_So how is business?"_ Bella finally spoke after an hour of just watching and listening to us. I smiled wide glad that she was feeling a little more comfortable.

"_It's good, I'm planning on opening up a few more shops. Where are you working at right now?"_ She was smiling over at Alyssa who was having a conversation with the lions, they had the out side cage but it was glass and one was just sitting there. Almost look like he was listening to her. I took my phone out to take a picture, Bella gave me a strange look. "_Do you mind?"_ I asked not wanting to over step my boundaries.

"_Not at all, she is very photogenic. I teach dance at the Y.A and I bartend some nights at that club I used to sing at." _She was starting to bight up a bit. I don't think she has had a fun day out in awhile so I decided to give her one.

"_Well aren't you miss, busy mommy." _She let out a small giggle. "_Come on Bella look you can take a picture as a flamingo come."_ I grabbed her by the wrist pulling her, Alyssa ran over excited to take another picture. Bella laughed while Alyssa and I made funny faces. Pretty soon it was lunch time. We went to this little spot called the Tree House café. Alyssa loved it. It was monkey themed, and they gave here this cup shaped like a monkey, Bella really relaxed and I think she was even having a good time. I know I was.

"_Guess what animals where going to see next?" _I asked Alyssa when we where walking out. She giggled at me and held up her cup.

"_The monkeys Em!"_ Her eyes light up with surprise.

"_I don't ever remember you being so obsessed with Monkeys Em."_ Bella laughed and nudged my arm with hers.

"_You never asked."_ We looked at each other for a moment. It's been years but her eyes they still made me feel like I was home. Alyssa screamed when she saw the monkey display and took off after it. Bella ran after her laughing. I watched as Bella picked Alyssa up to show her the monkeys.

"_Em come here look!"_ Alyssa squirmed out of Bella arms and ran into my legs. I picked her up.

"_There silly huh, kind of like you."_ I tickled her. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella take a picture of us. By six Alyssa was starting to get cranky. Bella thought it would be best if we went home. I really didn't want the day to end I wish I could spend forever with them in the zoo. Yeah Bella too. I know you guys think she is cold hearted but a mother will do anything to protect her child.

"_I had a lot of fun today Em, Thank you."_ Bella waited for Alice to fall asleep for her to start talking to me.

"_Thank you for letting me take you guys."_ I looked in the rearview mirror at Alyssa. She was passed out with her Elephant hat on and her monkey cup in one hand and her tiger stuffed animal in the other. "_She great you know that, Your doing an amazing job with her."_ I looked to Bella she was staring at me. I don't normally do this but I couldn't help it I blushed and looked away from her.

"_you sort of great your self."_ I was the one getting shy and quite now. "_I always said Rose was a lucky woman."_ Her words caught me off guard.

"_Why is she so lucky?"_ I asked in almost a whisper.

"_To have a good man like you in her life dork."_ Bella laughed and looked away from me, I kept looking at the road then to her before I blurted out.

"_Well she would have been lucky to have me if she wouldn't have screwed everything that moved she would still have me."_ I saw Bella's reaction, her mouth slightly parted like she was going to say something but she then chewed on her bottom lip like she always did to avoid saying to much, And she thinks I don't know her. I know her better then she knows her self. "_I mean we where not together anymore."_ Bella looked at me with a pleasant smile.

"_You where always way to good for her."_ Bella swirled her hair around her finger keeping her smile in place.

"_Yeah you always said that. Too bad we didn't listen to each other huh?"_ I cleared my throat and adjusted my sitting position.

"_I think we listened to each other a little too much."_ She smiled looking over at Alyssa.

" _I wouldn't want my life any other way though, She is my world. My true love. I can always count on her for a warm hug."_ It was clear just how lonely Bella was. We pulled up to the apartment. "_Did you want to come up for awhile or do you have to get back?"_ She looked at me unsure. She grabbed Alyssa's thing and I took her out of her car seat carrying her up stairs. After Bella changed her and put her back to sleep she walked out still smiling.

"_Thirsty?"_ She asked walking into the kitchen.

"_Whatcha got?"_ I asked leaning over the counter look in the fridge. She handed me a soda.

"_So how is the single life out in Florida?_ She asked pulling a chair out for me to sit.

"_Well not how I thought It would be, With work and stuff I don't really go out like I used to, I'm not really into the whole hooking up with sluts thing anymore."_ Bella set her glass down and raised an eye brow at me.

"_hat was a low blow Emmett, and here I was thinking maybe just maybe I could have my friend back. But no I guess I was never your friend I was just the slut you fucked every now and then, you know what just go. I don't need your sympathy or crap."_ My mouth literally dropped open. Where did that come from, Bella grabbed my soda tossing it in the sink.

"_Bella woo ok wait calm down, That was not what I meant, I wasn't talking about you!"_ I walked up to her with my hands in front of my trying to calm her down.

"_You what I don't fucking believe you, That's what you looked at me as, a slut, I know you did, you said you didn't but you do. And Every one else does to because Alyssa doesn't have a dad. They treat me different now then before. Jasper especially. I know I made a mistake by sleeping with you but that doesn't make me a slut, I haven't had sex since before Alyssa was born and I probably never will. You have know Idea how hard it is to wake up everyday knowing you bad you screwed up. I Love Alyssa, I'm terrified for the day she asked me to tell her the truth, and when I do she will leave me too!"_ Bella had tears running down her face as she backed away from me. What was I supposed to say to her, that it was all going to work out and everything will be fine? Well it's not. She did make a mistake but it wasn't sleeping with me it was keeping this from me. I can't help what everyone thinks about her, tats her fault, that the road she choose.

"_Your not a slut, You made a few mistakes but you only did what you thought was right. Alyssa will always love you Bella. Maybe if you didn't hide from your self so much you wouldn't be so confused, or alone. I hate that about you, even more now then before. You try to be someone your not, why? Isabella DO NOT feel sorry for your self you had my number you knew me well enough to know I'm not that big of a jerk. I should go."_ I grabbed my keys walking away from Bella for a second time. How can you help someone who doesn't want help. All she has to do was say the words and I would help, but no she rather me leave, another mistake she has to live with. As much as I want to be a part of Alyssa's life I wouldn't want to complicate anymore then Bella already has. When the time comes I'll be there for her, I'll explain everything to her and stand by while she makes the choose to have me in her life.

"_Emmett If you wouldn't have moved I would have told you."_ Bella ran after me, Something I was not expecting. "_ I wanted you to know, but I didn't want to ruin your life with our mistake. Jasper said you where happy about moving. I didn't want to hold you back."_ She grabbed my arm to stop me I turned around shacking my head.

"_Is that what you think Isabella? You think we where a mistake. Fuck Bella If you can't see that what happened between happened for a reason. If you don't know what that reason is then your a lost cause, I will not do this to myself."_ I felt the emotional bubble I kept inside for so long finally pop.

"_I'm not calling Alyssa a mistake."_ Bella was franticly searching my eyes. I dropped them not able to look at her anymore.

"_And I'm not talking about Alyssa."_ I tuned broken heart yet again walking away. Why did I have to come out here early. When can I fucking just go home where I can be alone and not deal with this emotional wall of disappointment? Hopefully Alyssa will remember this day with me forever cause I know I will. I'll always remember the day we were almost a family.

**So what did you guys think? Crazy stuff huh! Poor Emmett I feel bad for putting him throw this but I have to for the sake of the story!!!! So review let me know if you like where this is going or why you don't like it.**


	16. Last Plea

**Point of view: Emmett **

**Author's Note: **Get out the tissues, I swear im not trying to tease you just trust me!

**Too late after All**

As miserable as I have been today I had to fake a smile. The wedding was finally here and I was finally going to go home. I booked a later fight so as soon as I give my speech I can leave. The only person I wanted to say goodbye to was Alyssa, and I didn't even want to say goodbye I want to take her with me. I keep going back and forth on the whole thing. I wonder what everyone would say if they found out I was her father. Jared, Jasper and James would probably jump me thinking I was a low life for leaving them. Would Bella tell them the truth? I guess will never know.

"_Em, you almost ready?" _Jared knocked on James door. All the guys were at Jame's house getting ready and the girls were at Jasper's house.

"_Yeah, we leaving?"_ I grabbed my jacket ready to get today over with. Don't get my wrong I was happy for my sister. I was just not looking forward to walking with Bella down the isle.

"_In a few minutes, hey man you ok? You look kind of sick."_ Jared walked in looking at himself in the mirror.

"_Yeah im good. Hey my sister is getting married to a great guy. Why wouldn't I be ok?"_ He looked at me in a weird way but shrugged it off walking out. I did my best to keep a smiling face on, but when I went to talk to Alice. I could fake how happy I was for her.

"_You look stunning sis. Jasper is ganna have to beat the guys off you!"_ Alice turned around with a smile ear to ear.

"_Can you believe Em? I'm getting married. I can't believe it!"_ She was glowing with excitement.

"_I can, you're an amazing woman Alice. You deserve it."_ I chocked out the last part. You tell me why I was being emotional right now.

"_Aw Em, I love you. I just wish mom and dad were here."_ Alice turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"_They would be so proud of you sis. I know I am."_ She smiled at me throw the mirror. There was a small knock at the door.

"_Can we come in?"_ I heard Bella say before opening the door.

"_Who is we? Get Jasper away from here!"_ Alice demanded already walking away to hide.

"_It's just me Auntie Ali."_ Alyssa ran in giggling. She looked so cute in her flower girl dress. "_You're pretty Auntie." _Alyssa's smile matched Alice's.

"_Sorry Alice, she didn't want to wait."_ Bella walked in wearing her bridesmaid dress. Of course she had to look amazing in it.

"_Um Alice, I came in here because I don't want you to walk down the isle alone. I think I should give you away"_ I really didn't want her to walk alone, but I also really didn't want to walk with Bella.

"_But then Bella wont have an usher and it will set everything off balance Em. It's ok really."_ I looked back at Bella who was trying to smile at me.

"_Jacob could walk her. His tux is like ours and he isn't in the wedding party."_ I looked over at Bella nervously. She was looking down at the floor hurt, but why should I care? She didn't care how hurt I was over this whole mess.

"_That might actually work. Why don't you go ask him but hurry we start soon. I love you Em."_ I smiled back at her, happy to see her so happy.

"_Emmett can we talk?"_ Bella followed me out of Alice's dressing room.

"_Not now Bella" _I couldn't look at her, I walked always to find Jacob, who was more then happy to walk Bella down the isle. Thank god. Everyone was getting lined up and ready to go. Bella put on a good show but I could see the hurt behind her smile. Good, I thought. She can suffer with me. The whole ceremony I could feel Bella's eyes on me. I had to focus on the priest so I wouldn't look at her. There was a small tug on my leg, I looked down to Alyssa who quietly stretched her arms up to me. I looked around nerves, "_Pick her up."_ Alice whispered watching Alyssa before returning her attention to her soon to be husband. Once I had Alyssa in my arms she hugged my neck laying her head on my shoulder. It's like she knew I was really her dad. She definitly wasn't going to make leaving tonight easy. I already knew that much. With out meaning to my eyes meet Bella's. She smiled weakly at Alyssa and I then looked at the floor where her eye remained until my sister was officially announced as a married woman. Everyone was cheering, taking pictures. Alyssa clung on to me. She wasn't to well with all the people she didn't know. I think she gets that from me, if I don't know you I really want nothing to do with you.

"_Here I'll take her." _Bella reached for Alyssa, but I stepped back.

"_No I got her. I'm leaving tonight I just want to hang out with her."_ Bella's eyes looked at me in shock. I think Alyssa could sense my neediness with her, maybe that's why she clung on to me. I read somewhere kids sense stuff like that.

"_Em, please can we talk? I have a lot I need to say."_ Bella sounded desperate, but it seems every time we talk I walk away more hurt then before.

"_Bella, there isn't anything left to say. Please just let me enjoy my sister's wedding day and the little time I get to have with my-"_ The words wanted to come out, I wanted to say it but she wasn't my daughter. She had no idea who I really was, I took in a deep breath forcing the words back down. "_My monkey" _Alyssa giggled.

"_You're the monkey Em!"_ She tried to tickle me, I fake laughed and walked away with took some pictures with Alice and Jasper. Everyone was switching off. I swear it was like a photo shoot. You would think the Queen was getting married with all the flashes. Alyssa loved every moment of it. Oh god I hope she doesn't grow up to be a model. I'll shoot my self I swear I will. After we all ate at the reception some speeches were made. I wasn't prepared but as Alice's only blood relative it was only right I made one.

"_True love is a rare find, most of us hide from it, few of us embrace it, sadly some of us never even find it. If any of you out there are looking for it, the best example would be these two. Since the day they met Jasper's eyes light up every time Alice steps into a room. Alice can't stop smiling when some one mentions his name. We should all be so lucky to have that strong of an effect on one person." _I inhaled the deepest breath, trying my best not to break down. "_You guys are perfect for each other, don't let anyone tell you different. You two might have different personality's and different ways of thinking but you have one thing in common, you have big hearts. You two are the rare few who embrace love rather then hide from it. Congratulation, Her is to their happily ever after!"_ I raised my glass every toasted. Alice was crying a lot of people I think where surprised by me. I'm not the real romantic lovable guy they all know. I sort of known as a dick, but to be honest I hide from love as much as Bella hides from herself. I stayed with Rose as long as I did because I knew what was expected from her. And instead of cutting her loose and pursuing Bella, like my heart kept telling me to do, I ran. What a hypocrite huh? Alice and Jasper had there first dance. Bella sang for them I stayed at my table, being joined with Alyssa.

"_Em we can talk?"_ Alyssa had her hand on her hip giving me her mother's evil eye.

"_We can?"_ I tried not to laugh. She was clearly serious about something. She climbed up on the chair looking at me with her eye brows pulled together like she was deep in thought_. "What's up Lyssie?" _I asked pulling the sides of my mouth in ward so I wouldn't smile. She was just too damn cute.

"_Mamma said you can't go to the park with us tomorrow cause your leaving home."_ I didn't know what to say to that. I wasn't on planning telling her goodbye until I left.

"_We can go when I visit."_ I hope it was a simple enough answer.

"_But you can come tomorrow and play with us."_ Her face now turned into a soft pout.

"_Not tomorrow Lyssie, but soon."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have to go home and I live too far away to come over everyday."_

"_I don't want you to go Em. You're not my friend."_ Alyssa jumped off her chair running away. I ran after her picking her up. Tears where streaming down her face.

"_Hey listen to me Lyssie, I promise you we will always be friends, ok. No matter where I'm at you will always be my friend."_ She whipped her tears with both hands.

"C_an I visit you?" _Her voice was shacking as she sniffled.

"_Sure we can figure something out. And If you ever want to talk you have mommy or Aunt Alice call me ok. No matter what time it is."_ I sat her on her feet, bending down on one knee so I was eye level with her. "_Here I got something for you,"_ I pulled out the black box and took out the diamond monkey necklace I bought for her after our zoo trip.

"_See this, this means that now matter where we are in the world. I will always be right here close to your heart."_ I doubt she understood what I was saying but it made me feel closer to her already.

"_Everything ok over here?"_ Jared was behind me.

"_Yeah we where just having a pep talk_." I stood up watching Alyssa run off over to Bella.

"_You're pretty close to her for two weeks."_ Jared gave me a hard look with his eyes. I looked around there really wasn't any other reason why I should be here right now. Alice was off doing her own thing. I made my piece with Alyssa. Everyone was celebrating having a good time. I should make my quick exit. I was almost to the door when I heard Bella, she had the mic.

"_Emmett wait! Don't leave like this, not again!_" So much for a easy quick exit. I quickly walked up to her push the mic down.

"_Bella don't make a fool out of yourself."_ I said looking around feeling everyone's eyes on us.

"_Emmett please just listen to me then!" _She pleaded in a whisper.

"_Bella whatever it is it's too late. Just let me go in peace."_ I started to walk away she decided not to take my advice.

"_Emmett I'm in love with you. I always have been. You're the one person I never hide myself from. You forced me to see my flaws but loved me for them. I was the mistake, I messed up. I'm sorry Emmett, please stop. Don't leave me again." _She cried out, the room grow quiet. I turned around with tears threatening to fall.

" _That's right, you messed up. You felt it too but you went and got married. You left me with no other choice but to leave. Fuck Bella you did this to us. You never gave me a chance. I was never good enough for you, why? Because I wasn't some sterile doctor who loved the idea of you rather then who you really were. He never understood you the way I did. I would have loved you to no end. Given you the life you deserved. You would have had real love, but this last plea for love Bella, it's too little too late. I can't do it anymore I can't wait for you anymore. Edward was wrong, you will never break out of you safety bubble and see how right were are each other. You used me like a yoyo, only coming to me when something went wrong in your life. And I let you but not anymore. It's too late Bella, I'm sorry!"_ I turned to leave but Alyssa was right behind me looking up at me with her big golden eyes. That's when the tears fell as I turned back to a devastated Bella. "_I'll see you in court."_ I wasn't going to take Alyssa away, but I demanded to have her as a part of my life. She was the last person who honestly and truly loved me. I walked out feeling everyone staring at me. No one chased after me I think they were all in shock. I already had all my things packed so all I had to do was grab them and leave. I got in my rental car heading to the airport. I was sitting at a light. The light that would change my life, good or bad I didn't know. To the left was the way to Bella's house where I would most likely get hurt over and over, to the right was the way to the airport where I would safe from heartache from Bella at least. There was no question about it, my decision no matter what the consequences was made. Let's just hope the path I choose was the right one.

Cliff hanger I know!!! Sorry! If I you guys beg nicely I'll give you the next chapter im feeling nice today so 5 reviews!


	17. Working for Santa

Point of view: Emmett

Lemon:…..Read and find out

Author's Note: I hope you guys love this chapter! Review at the end like always are greatly appreciative, feed back is welcome!!! Have fun!

I'm waiting here for my destiny to arrive. I'm going against everything I'm feeling to set my heartache free. I sat here waiting for hours. Watching people walk by, living a completely different life than me. It really made me think. I'm not a bad guy, I was loyal to Rose even though she repeatedly was disloyal to me. Bella never really did anything on purpose to hurt me. We did it to ourselves. I was just pissed that I had a daughter for four years and didn't know it. I missed out on all the firsts. Bella knew me well enough to know I would never deny my child, but again it was both of our faults. Besides, what was I thinking leaving the same time that Edward died? She was right she did need me and I was disloyal to her. Everyone in her life at that point and time betrayed her, I was no better. As well as we knew each other we had no communicative skills. I think we both expected to read each other's minds. How could she blurt out that she loved me in front of everyone like that but keep me, as Alyssa's father, a secret? She loved me and I loved her, but could we ever really work? I stood up changing my mind, this isn't what I wanted, I didn't know what I wanted. I needed to really think this out. I need to walk it off.

_Emmett, you here?"_ Hearing her voice made everything right there clear to me. I know I made the right decision in coming to her house. I turned around she was holding Alyssa who was passed out. Bella's eyes where puffy from crying I'm assuming. I stood there not knowing what to say. I had a lot I wanted to say but I just didn't know where to start. So I went to take Alyssa from here forgetting my threat from earlier. She stepped back. "_She is all I have to live for, please don't" _Her eyes glistened with tears the moon light was hitting her in the most perfect way.

"_I would never take her from you. I didn't mean it. It was stupid of me to say."_ I reached my arms out. She reluctantly handed her over, opening the door. She watched me carefully as I laid Alyssa down in her bed.

"_Em?"_ Alyssa had her eyes half open.

"_Yeah, it's me monkey."_ I sat on the bed looking at her. She smiled with her eyes closed.

"_Auntie Alice was right."_ She opened her eyes smiling tired at me.

"_What do you mean Lyssie?"_ I ran my hand over her hair.

"_She um, she said if I rubbed my monkey um necklace and wished, you would come back." _She yawned really big.

"_I'm not going anywhere kid. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning_ ." She smiled pulling the blanket over her head. Bella was at the door watching I walked out passed her. She shut the door, and awkwardly walked out to the living room to met me. Bella looked at me then looked away. If you could only see the pain in her eyes, I felt like an ass.

"_I'm sorry."_ I choked out wondering how I was going to do this.

"_I deserved it."_ She looked everywhere but at me.

"_No, No you didn't, we both fucked up. I bet you got the third degree after I felt huh?"_

" _Yeah, but I think they got the point when Alice got involved saying it was her day so back off. I'm sure they will be calling in the morning."_ She moved over to the couch. I walked behind her but I stayed standing. I was nervous.

"_What do you want to tell them? Did they get the gist of things from our little out burst?"_ I asked watching her very carefully. She still hasn't looked at me.

"_Um well they know something happened between us they just don't know when or what, The only ones who heard about court were Emily and Jared. But they think it was over money or something."_

" _Bella, everything between us is so fucked up. I think we both try to fix it but we don't know how. I made just as many mistakes as you did. It's not your fault. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I just wish you would trust me but I know I never gave you a reason to. I left when you needed me the most. I know you sort of pushed me away after Edward died but I was supposed to be your reality, you always called me your reality, Then at the same time Tyler left, and I was no better. Isabella will you forgive me?"_ She finally looked at me, her lip was quivering from holding back tears. I sat next to her my leg shook nervously.

"_Emmett, if this is your official goodbye please just go. I can't handle this anymore!"_ Tears started to fall one by one Bella whipped them away, taking in deep breaths. I wasn't good with words so I did the next best thing. I showed her. She had no warning. I moved in quick so she couldn't turn me down I kissed her lushous lips. Feelings I have pushed down for so long came exploding up and out through our kiss. She didn't kiss me back right away, maybe shock from my sudden movement. Once she pushed my lips back with hers I knew everything would be exactly how it was supposed to be. After my tongue swept across her bottom lip and into her awaiting mouth Bella pulled back, looking to the side of us. "_You can't just kiss me Emmett, you have to tell me. You always did that, you try to show me how you feel but really you just leave me confused. I need to hear it Emmett."_ her tone was shy, unsure, hopeful. This is the moment I have been waiting for. The moment that will change everything making it all official.

"_Isabella, from the first day we met, you were everything I ever wanted. At first I thought it was the drugs talking but even after that you where still imperfectly perfect. Bella I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you if you give me the chance to make it all up to you and be the man you deserve, the father Alyssa should have." _Bella looked at me shocked. She then rushed me kissing me fiercely. Climbing on to my lap, our hands where groping all over each other. I laid her on the couch running my hand up her silky soft dress.

"_Let's go to my room."_ Bella breathed out. I looked her deep in the eyes smiling wide. Helping her up we made our way to her room. I was shutting the door behind us, I turned back to look at Bella she had her dress already on the ground, looking at me so seductive, I almost didn't know what to do. There were no words between us, she stepped closer to me as I pulled my shirt off. Bella helped me with my pants. I moved forward she moved back until we met her bed. She laid back, I followed hovering over her. She reached up kissing me with her warm lushous lips. Bella wrapped her arms around me pulling me desperately closer. I pulled back look to in her eyes, everything I have been missing in life lived in her eyes.

"_Make love to me Emmett. I have been waiting over four years for you."_ Bella whispered running her hand along the side of my face. I gently kissed her lips, then moved to kiss her cheek, grazing my nose along her soft skin until I found her neck. Where I lightly licked her before kissing it. Bella wrapped a leg around my waist grinding herself into me. I have never been nervous before about having sex, but right now I was having a hard time breathing. It was like my first time all over again. I was worried I wouldn't please her. I didn't know how she wanted to be touched, and I was already so hard I could bust.

"_Whats wrong?"_ Bella's voice brought me back to her. I looked at her taking in a deep breath.

"_Nothing, I just want to take our time. We never had the chance to do it like this."_ I was even fumbling over my words. Bella giggled leaning up to kiss my lips.

"_What? Sober and in a bed?"_ Her response snapped me out of my fears. This was Bella. She never judged me and always made me feel better about myself even at my lowest points. I smiled at her before kissing her lips dominantly. I had her flip over so she was laying on her stomach. I kissed and nibbled my way all the way from the back of her neck to her perfectly round ass. Where I stopped and bit her. She squirmed giggling, I made my way back up to her. Leaving a trail with my tongue. She turned her head looking over her shoulder where we shared a passionate breath taking kiss. I didn't break our kiss as I spread her legs running my fingers along her soaking wet folds, I inserted a finger, still kissing her precious lips. She broke away to gasp out reaching her hand around to the back of my head, where I continued my kisses on her shoulder.

"_Emmett, fuck!"_ She pushed her ass upward, having my fingers fall deeper inside her. We retuned to kissing. She moved her body, now laying on her back. She reached her hand down rubbing the head of my erection. Her eyes were on fire with lust. She wanted me as bad as I wanted her. I positioned myself at her entrance, slowly pushing in rubbing circles around her clit with my thumb. Her back arched off the bed helping me slid into her.

"_Do you have any idea how tight you are?"_ I asked once I was fully inside her. Bella adjusted herself smiling.

"_You're the last one I had sex with Em, I'm practically a reborn virgin."_ She purred out moving her hips upward ready for me to start moving. Her body moved with mine. She matched my every thrust. I keep my pace slow but steady. I didn't want this to end. We were lost in each others eyes, and connected at our souls. Just like before, I know she felt my every move. We were so connect she felt the heartache I felt over her, nd I felt the heart ach she felt over me. Together we discover the true feelings we both carried deep in our hearts. We discovered our love.

"_I'll never leave you again Bella. It was always supposed to be me and you."_ I whispered still staring into her eyes. My pace stayed slow but became more forceful. Bella's body began to tremble, her breaths more shallow, I felt her walls tense around me before her head feel back, letting the flood of her orgasm take over her.

"_Emmett, I love you."_ She cried out before relaxing her body, breathing erratically. A moment later I felt my own release build up.

"_I love you too"_ I grunted out speeding my pass up, thrusting inside her deeper. Bella looked up into my eye's seductively biting on her bottom lip. I couldn't hold it in any more.

"_Bella, I'm going to cum."_ I took in a breath after each word.

"_I'm on the pill. Cum for me Em. I want to feel you."_ She kissed my lips in a messy kiss, one last thrust in, I sucked in her bottom lip, holding our kiss as I spilled out inside her. I pulled away needing to breath. Laying my forehead on her shoulder before rolling over to the side of the bed, closing my eyes to regulate my breathing. After a few moments I looked over at Bella, she was looking over at me. I leaned over kissing her.

"_You ok?"_ I asked not getting the look she had in her eye.

"_Yes."_ She smiled moving closer to me. My head rested next to hers. "_We should put clothes on, Alyssa usually come in here in the morning."_ Bella put her hand over my chest moving just her finger tips over it. I nodded then got up. I didn't have any extra clothes with me so I put my pants back on. Bella put some pajama bottoms on with a tank top and we laid back down. We laid on our sides my arm was stretched out so she could lay on it and my other arm laid over her stomach where she took my hand in hers. I kissed the back of her head. Bella was being quiet whiched worried me. That meant she was thinking, and when Bella thinks too much she makes heart braking decisions.

"_Hey, talk to me." _I whispered moving her hair away from her ear.

"_Em, I don't want you to leave. I know I have no room to be selfish but, don't go."_ She whispered holding my hand tighter.

"_I'm not going anywhere baby."_ I whispered in her ear again.

"_You still live in Florida."_

"_Yeah, but the great thing about owning a business is you can move it around. I have to go out there to pack and to sell my spot, but I'm coming home Bella."_ She turned over to face me. She touched my face almost as if I were unreal, like she thought maybe she was dreaming that I was really here. "_We wasted a lot of time dear, we have some making up to do. I'm not going anywhere. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is a long day. It's the first day of the rest of our lives." _She smiled a big smile at me. Hopefully finally believing me.

"_You're the same dork from 5 years ago huh?"_ I laughed nodding my head laughing with her.

"_You love this big dork!"_ I said kissing her nose.

"_Yeah I do."_ She couldn't stop smiling. She turned back around where I wrapped my arms around her again. We laid there quietly until sleep took over. I woke up in the morning to Bella and Alyssa both giggling. I kept my eyes closed listening into there conversation.

"_But mamma he will look pretty."_ My baby girls voice was exactly what I wanted to hear in the morning.

"_No, Lyssa,"_ Bella was trying to hold in her laugh. "_How about we just make breakfast for him?"_

"_But Ma, I can't cook. I can make cereal." _Alyssa sounded disappointed.

"_Yum, Cereal sounds good!"_ I startled them both. Alyssa screamed and jumped on me laughing.

"_Em, you scared me!"_ I grunted when she landed on my stomach. Bella was leaning in the door way of the room still smiling.

"_How about that cereal Monkey?" _I asked getting up out of bed stretching my arms. She took off running into the kitchen. I walked passed Bella giving her a quick kiss. Alyssa was on her stepping stool working on our breakfast.

"_You sleep in mommy's room Em?"_ Alyssa stopped pouring and looked up at my curiously. I looked back to Bella for help. She slightly smiled then came in helping Alyssa pour the milk.

"_Alyssa's baby why don't you let me finish here and you go make your bed?"_ Bella sent Alyssa on her way.

"_Bella, how are we going to tell her?"_ I whispered looking back towards her room. She smiled at me.

"_To be honest I have know idea, I guess we should just go with it and see how she handles it." _Bella and I looked at each other, both of us worried that Alyssa would freak out and not understand. When she came back in Bella sat our bowls in the kitchen table. Something came over me,.The words just came out, and felt right.

"_Lyssie, you like having me around?"_ I asked eating my cereal. She had her elbow on the table with her head resting in the palm of her hand.

"_Yeah you're my friend."_ She answered with a big smile.

"_Yep! We will always be friends, but I love you in a special kind of way." _She now looked up at me curious again.

"Y_ou love me special Em?"_ She clearly didn't understand where I was coming from.

"_Alyssa, do you remember when you asked me how come some of the kids in your school had mommy's and daddy's and you only had a mommy?"_ Bella joined in. Alyssa looked at Bella.

"_Yeah, I was sad cause I wanted a daddy."_ She said taking another bit of cereal.

"_Well how would you like if I was your daddy?"_ I asked holding my breath. This little girl had all the power in the world right now. She could completely crush me if she wanted to.

"_You wanna be my daddy Em?"_ Her eyes lit up and she jumped out of her seat and into my lap. I hugged her holding her tight.

"_Lyssie, I don't want to be your daddy. I am your daddy!"_ We hugged for a minute until she pulled back.

"_Why were you gone if you are my daddy?"_ She asked sitting on my lap waiting for an answer.

"_Well, I wanted to be here but I had to-"_ Bella cut me off knowing I didn't have the right answer.

"_To work for Santa Clause. Em worked for Santa Clause."_ Bella looked at me shrugging her shoulders.

"_You know Santa?"_ Alyssa asked in disbelief. I smiled at her.

"_Oh yeah Lyssie. But he got more help so that way I could be here with you from now on."_

"_And forever?"_ She asked widening her eyeswith excitement. I laughed.

"_And forever and ever." _She hugged me again. I looked over to Bella she was smiling but her eyes were watery.

"_You ok?"_ I mouthed to her. Alyssa was still hugging on to me. She nodded but walked away to the room.

"_Here finish eating your cereal and I'll be right back ok?"_ I set her in her seat. She was kicking her feet smiling. I went in the room shutting the door behind me. Bella was in the restroom whipping her tears away.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked starting to get worried she might be having second thoughts about this.

"_Nothing, I just never thought I'd see the day Lyssa would have her dad. I'm happy."_ She laughed thought her tears. I pulled her into a hug.

"_I'm happy too. I never thought I'd see the day where I finally got to have you. You should call everyone and have them meet us at my sister's. They don't leave for there honeymoon until tomorrow. We should tell them and get it over with."_ Bella nodded holding on to me tightly. Everything was finally going the way it was supposed to go.


	18. Together at last

**Point of review: **Bella

**No Lemons.**

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys but this is the last chapter. I know it sucks but It has to end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I have had writing it! Be sure to read forbidden furit if you haven't already read it. The sequal is coming out soon. Please leave a final Review let me know what you thought of the story! Thank you for all your review and support!!!!

I'm meeting everyone at my brother's house today. I called them all and they all want some explanation as to what the hell happened yesterday. I was scared to see what everyone was going to say about the whole situation and what they were going to think about the whole thing, more importantly what they would think of me. Emmett keeps assuring me it will all be fine but my family is very unpredictable. You think there going to say one thing and they turn around and say something completely different. Like James, I thought he would be the coolest one when he found out I was pregnant, I was wrong he was more pissed off then Jasper was. He wanted to kill Tyler, and when he found out Tyler wasn't the dad. He never let me hear the end of it. Then when Alyssa was born he cried at the hospital and spoils her the most. I think we're all chemically unbalanced to an extent. No one knew Emmett stayed yet. They all think he went to Florida after our little show last night. That's another thing people are asking about. No one had any Idea about Emmett and I. I had a headache and we haven't even left yet.

"_Bell's when is everyone going to be there?"_ I looked in Alyssa's room to see Emmett wearing her princess crown playing with her. I couldn't help but to laugh. "_What? We're playing dress up."_ Alyssa ran out of the room in her purple tutu giggling and pointing at Emmett, unable to talk.

"_Mama he looks like a girl"_ She started laughing even harder.

"_I told them 4. Why are you having second thoughts?"_ I asked nervously walking away to the kitchen. Emmett followed still wearing his crown.

"_What are you so scared of?" _He took my hands pulling me and placing them over his shoulders so I was hugging him.

"_You mean other then your sister killing me or my family flipping out over the fact that I have been lying for five years?"_ I rested my head under his chin. Emmett rubbed my arms taking a deep breath.

"_Listen, Alice might not freak out as bad as you think. I'll be right there with you. It's going to be a shock for all of them but they will get over it. I got you, ok?"_ His voice has always been comforting to me.

"_Alyssa might run in and just tell them for us."_ I laughed still hugging him.

"_Yeah, about that. Considering there could be some yelling and stuff is there anyway we can get a babysitter, just in case?"_ I was supposed to be the experience parent here. Emmett was the only one thinking logically for all three of us today. My mind was all over the place right now.

"_Most of the babysitters are going to be at Jasper's."_ I pulled back to look at Emmett's face. He was in deep thought.

"_I know someone who has kids that could watch her."_ He said carefully looking for my reaction.

"_Alyssa doesn't do well with stranger's."_ I was shacking my head. It wasn't even that, I didn't do well with strangers watching my daughter.

"_Let me take care of that. You just go get her stuff ready. Ok Ma? And just so you know I wouldn't drop her off with someone I didn't know and trust."_ I took a breath nodding in agreement. I went to pack Alyssa's things while Emmett pulled her aside to talk to her. It was 3:30 and we were getting ready to leave. My heart was racing. Emmett was being extremely calm which sort of irritated me. Why wasn't he worried they might beat him up? Or talk shit about not being in her life? Wait I know why. Because this whole mess was my pulled up to a big white house with big beautiful windows. I looked at Emmett confused. He just smiled taking my hand and kissing it.

"_She was a good friend of my mothers. She used to baby sit us all the time. Trust my when I say Alyssa will love it here."_ Alyssa was looking out the window in awe at the house. We got out, I was looking around mentally counting the things that needed to be baby proofed. Emmett didn't even knock he walked right in with Lyssa in his arms talking about how amazing the cookies here are.

"_Emmett dear is that you?"_ A song like voice called out as I was wrapped around with a mouth watering smell of sugar cookies.

"_Yeah Esme, it's me! Have someone I'd like you to meet."_ Alyssa already hid her face in Emmet's chest.

"_Oh my look at you Emmett, your just as handsome as I remembered."_ She smiled at him then looked over at me.

"_Hello, I'm Esme. You must be Isabella."_ She pulled me into a tight hug. "_And this must be the precious Alyssa I have heard so much about."_ She tickled Alyssa's side at an attempt to get her to look at her.

"_Monkey, remember what I told you?"_ She nodded her head, then looked over at Esme.

"_Did you used to change my daddy's diapers?"_ She asked shyly. That was the first time she really called him daddy. Emmett smiled proudly at her.

"_I tell you all about the candy and cookies and you ask about the embarrassing stuff huh?"_ She laughed as he tickled her. She giggled squirming out of his arms and running over to hug my leg.

"_Yes, I did change his diapers. I have tons of embarrassing stories about your daddy. We can sit here eat cookies and laugh at him if you want."_ Esme bent down reaching for her hand. I patted her head giving her an approving look. Alyssa let go of me and reached her hand out.

"_I made him look like a girl!"_ She giggled taking Esme's hand.

"_Did you know that your Aunt Alice used to make him look like a girl al the time when they were your age?"_ Alyssa's eyes just about popped out of her head, she looked back at Emmett and laughed.

"_We have to get going. We'll be back in a few hours. Alyssa come here."_ Emmett bent down to her level. He whispered something in her ear and Alyssa hugged him and showed him her necklace. Before running to me to say good bye. Emmett took my hand tugging on me but I was hesitant.

"_Esme do you know CPR?"_ I asked out of know where. Emmett laughed, still pulling me.

"_She knows CPR, she knows the everything there is to know about kids. Come on Bella. Please trust me."_ I would have said no only Emmett pouted his lip giving me a sad look. I gave in and we took off to meet the family.

"_You do know you have nothing to worry about right?"_ He asked when we were around the corner. I nodded giving him a fake smile. He let out a small chuckle. "_Bella breath."_ He slammed my thigh causing me to jump in surprise.

"_They don't even know you're here Em. Are we just going to walk in together?"_ We pulled up to the house.

"_Yes. And we are going to be fine."_ I wish I was as calm as he was being right now. Emmett walked in first, I followed behind with my head down.

"_Emmett?"_ Jared was the first to see him. Everyone was there waiting and ready to hear what I had to say. I smiled and waved at everyone. Jasper stood up knowing something was up. I must have looked guilty because James came up to me.

"_You better start spilling Isabella!"_ Before I could responded Emmett clear his throat.

"_I know you guys are all wondering just what the hell is going on so. We're just going to tell you. You guys should all sit down."_ He pulled a chair out for me and took one next to me. Everyone stared at us. All eyes on us anxiously waiting.

"_Emmett and I we used to have an affair."_ I blurted out. Emmett looked at me and smirked.

"_It was more then an affair dork." _He shook his head. Jasper's jaw was dropped and James eyes where about to pop out of his head.

"_OH MY GOD! Shut up! When?" _Jared stood up.

"_Before you guys get all crazy with us. We only had sex twice."_ Emmett looked around now getting nervous.

"_Well I thought it but I never thought anything would ever really happen."_ James said not as surprised as I thought he would be.

"_It started a few days after we met, it was more of an emotional thing then a physical thing. Some where along the lines of it all we feel for each other but never said anything. Bella got married and after awhile I couldn't deal with it all so I moved when I had the chance."_ Emmett gave them the short version of it all.

"_I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT BUT YOU ALWAYS CHANGED THE DAMN SUBJECT WHEN I ASKED. EM ARE YOU STAYING ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO BE TOGETHER?"_ Alice jumped up and down excitedly, waiting for answers. But Jasper stood up with rage.

"_Isabella who else did you go sleep around with? I thought you knew better than to be a fucking slut! Now I just feel bad for Tyler and Alyssa. How do you think she is going to feel when she is an adult and finds out all this crap! Where is she anyway?" _Tears started to roll down my checks.

"_Alyssa is fine. She is at the babysitters. Jasper your going to far..."_ I cut Emmett off.

"_I am not a fucking slut jerk! The only two people I was having sex with was Emmett and Tyler! How dare you judge me."_ Emmett rubbed my leg looking around. Everyone started to talk at once.

"_Bella, then that means…. Is Alyssa.. Emmett are you?"_ James sounded confused. I couldn't look at them anymore I went to get up but Emmett sat me down.

"_Alyssa is mine. She is my daughter. I didn't know until the other week when I got here. But before you all start to judge and say shit. There is a lot that happened that you don't know and you don't need to know. I'm not holding it against her and neither should any of you. I'm here now and I'm not going any where so if any of you have anything to say I suggest you keep it to yourselves."_ Emmett's tone was full of authority.

"_Bella she was my real niece? How could you keep that from us? Why? Emmett would have been there. Why would you rather say you didn't know then say she was his?"_ Alice didn't sound mad she sounded hurt. I was looking to the floor kicking my foot around.

"_Because he was happy and he was leaving, I didn't want to hold him back or be the other woman. I thought if he knew it was over with Tyler he would come back. And had he came to say good bye I think I would have told him. We both made a lot of mistakes."_ I was still crying, looking down at the floor.

"_Do you not trust me Bella?"_ Jasper was now in front of me. He lifted my chin up forcing me to look at him.

"_No, I do trust you. I just, I don't know what I was thinking."_ Jasper smiled at me, his eyes where getting glossy from tears building up.

"_I guess Edward was right..."_ He couldn't finish his sentence. He looked down shaking his head.

"_About what?"_ I asked whipping my tears away.

"_Umm he said he saw you and Emmett kissing one night, and that he could tell Emmett was right for you. That he brings the color out in you. Edward said when ever you two are together it's all laughs and good times. But that secretly Emmett was your shoulder to cry on. That I just have to be patient because Emmett will yell at you and you guys will fight but its ok cause you need to be yelled at."_ I started to cry even harder now. I missed Edward. I hated that I was only as close as I wanted to be with him during his last few months. How could he have seen all that and kept it to himself? Jasper pulled me into a big hug. Everyone was quite. I forgot they were even there. Jasper and I are close but after he thought I didn't know Alyssa's father he became distant with me.

"_I'm sorry I lied to everyone I really am. I just didn't know what to do. Or what you would think of me."_ I pulled back, Emmett was right behind me. He smiled down at me putting an arm across my shoulder and neck, kissing the top of my head.

"_We wouldn't think anything Bell's we love you, you should know that. I mean yeah we over react and say dumb shit but we're here for you and we don't judge you." _James said with his arms behind his back.

"_If my brother can forgive you then so can I. I always kind of knew I just didn't want to admit it. She looks just like him, and she acts like him too. Just promise me no more lies and we can move on."_ Alice said walking over to me with open arms.

"_Just in case she says anything or asks, we told Alyssa I couldn't be here because I worked for Santa Clause."_ Emmett throw in really quick. Everyone laughed. We all talked for awhile, They asked some questions about how it all started, and how we hid it so well. A couple hours later Emmett decided to go get Alyssa. Alice wanted to go see Esme so they went together while I stayed at the house with everyone else. Jared made a few jokes about Jasper and me falling for brother and sister. I felt really good to have everything lifted off my shoulders. Alyssa had her father. I had my real true love. Our family was slowly growing. Really the only thing missing was Edward but in a weird way I feel like he is the only thing holding us all together. Life finally made sense to me now.


	19. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
